The Hogwarts Life of Hugo Weasley-Year 1
by Numanoid97
Summary: The last of Ron's children finally goes to Hogwarts where he is the last of the Weasleys born after the fall of Voldemort to attend the school. Hugo and his cousin Lily look forward to the life they have in the school along with other wizards and witches. Will they make friends or enemies with the other students? (I do not own Harry Potter)(Cover image not mine)
1. The Hogwarts Express

_AN-Hello Everyone, this is my first HP fanfic and I hope that you all enjoy reading this. I'll try my best to base it off book canon but if I find anything from the movies that I find better than it's book equivalent I might include it. Also please leave a review even if it's bad so I can better the chapters as they progress. But now onto the story..._

Hugo Weasley wheeled his trolley excitedly through King's Cross Station bumping into several disgruntled Muggles while doing so

"Slow down son" yelled his father Ron fearing any unwanted attention while they journeyed to Platform 9 and 3/4.

"Oh Ron, I cant believe our Hugo is finally old enough to attend Hogwarts" Hermione beamed after running straight through the wall between Platforms 9 and 10 to get to their children to board the Hogwarts Express. Already standing on the platform was Hugo's aunt Ginny and her husband Harry with their three children, James, Albus and Lily. James was going into his Fifth Year and Albus was going into Third Year, Lily however was the going into her First Year at Hogwarts as well and was eagerly awaiting seeing her cousin Hugo to enthuse about which house they'd be placed into and how many adventures they'd have on the school grounds. Hugo and Lily both hoped to get into Gryffindor as everyone in their entire family had been in that house from both their grandparents down to their ten other cousins.

"Ron, Hermione" greeted Harry hugging Hermione and shaking Ron's hands

"Good to see you mate" Ron smiled and went to hug his sister Ginny.

"I cant believe that the last of them are finally gone" enthused Ginny "At least now we can have some peace and quiet instead of listening to Lily moan about Hogwarts all day"

"I'd say this occasion calls for a celebration" beamed Ron "How about we all head out to the Leaky Cauldron tonight and take advantage of our newfound freetime"

"Brilliant" enthused Harry I could go for some Butterbeer or-

The sound of the trains engine cut Harry off as children started to board the train eager to get to Hogwarts.

"Okay" said Ron hugging his daughter Rose then turning to face Hugo,

"Are you ready son"

"Yes dad" Hugo replied.

Ron smiled and looked at Rose "Look after your brother and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble"

"Yes dad" Rose uttered echoing her brother.

Hermione grabbed her children in a massive hug and said "I'll see you two at Christmas"

"Bye mum" they cried in unison as a tear formed in their mother's eye.

The two boarded the Hogwarts Express and proceeded down the carriage looking for their cousins.

"In here" cried Rose beckoning to a carriage near the end of the train.

Hugo caught up with his sister and stowed his luggage into the compartment and sat down to join the conversation.

"-should be good this year, I reckon we have double the chances of winning the Quiddich Cup this year" droned James to no'one in particular.

The train whistle sounded again as the great flanged wheels began to turn and leave the station. The five kids in the carriage immediately crowded each other by the window to wave their parents goodbye. Hugo saw his mum crying happily as his dad placed his arm around her shoulder reassuringly, his aunt Ginny however was resting her head against Harry's shoulder and after about a minute the train stemaed away leaving the station behind. Soon the city gave way to fields of green and trees with nary a building in sight. A sharply dressed boy appeared outside their carriage, the boy had slick white-blonde hair and pale skin, and he was smirking in Rose's direction.

"I'm looking forward to beating you in Quiddich this year Weasley" he said jokingly

"As I recall we beat you last year by a hundred points Malfoy" Rose retorded quickly.

Despite his sister inheriting their mother's intellect, she also shared his and their father's passion for intellect and was an avid supporter of the Chudley Cannons. The proudest day of her life was when she was made Keeper for the Gryffindor Quiddich team, something their father-a former Keeper himself-boasted about to anyone who's listen.

"That will all change this year Weasley mark my words" the boy proclaimed before departing the compartment smiling to himself.

Hugo thought he saw his sister's cheeks turn pink slightly and was confused by this. Rose never acted like this at home although she did sometimes receive messages she hid from their parents.

"Who was that?" Hugo asked Albus

"Scorpius Malfoy" Albus replied "He's in our year at school" he said nodding his head in Rose's direction. "Everyone and their aunt knows that the pair secretly love each other " he laughed.

"Oi" Rose screamed thumping Albus in the arm a half a dozen times although Hugo noticed her cheeks were slightly pink again.

"How come nobody at home knows about this" Hugo inquired again but before Albus could speak again Rose started up again,

"Because its lies" Rose said in a bit of a too defensive manner stroking her brother's bushy-brown hair.

She shot Albus a menacing look and Albus didn't dare open his mouth again fearing more thumps to his other arm.

All was quiet and uneventful for a while until the Honeydukes trolley arrived.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" inquired a sweet old lady with a huge smile on her face. They all took turns buying sweets until they had about six boxes of Bertie Bott's Every -Flavour Beans, three liquorice wands and enough chocolate frogs to feed an army.

"Yuck" groaned Hugo after swallowing a bright-green jelly bean "Bogey flavour".

Everyone in the carriage laughed at this including Hugo and the opening of the chocolate frogs began.

"Who've you got" James asked his sister

"Newt Scamander" Lily replied scanning the back of the card.

"He's related to Lorcan and Lysander isn't he?" she asked her brother.

"Yeah" James wheezed after eating a curry jelly bean "He's their great-grandfather".

The pile of empty boxes began to stack up and so did the cries of who got what card.

"I've got Circe" cried Rose

"I've got Beatrix Bloxam" cried Albus.

"I've got Dad" Hugo groaned staring into the face of his dad looking like a prat and ruining his surprise, "I can look at him everyday of the week without needing this" as he flicked the card onto the seat beside him.

"Here I'll swap my Helga Hufflepuff for your dad's card I haven't gotten him yet" offered James.

"Deal" cried Hugo swapping the cards with his cousin.

Gradually the sky turned dark and the train closed in on Hogsmeade Station.

"We should change into our robes before the train stops" said his sister

"Yeah" James agreed and the five changed into their black school robes only a few minutes before the train made its stop and the journey ended.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

The Hogwarts Express stopped abruptly at Hogsmeade Station and made one final high-pitched whistle. Hugo and Lily excitedly plastered themselves to the window staring out at into the night eager to finally get to Hogwarts.

"Come on" called Rose to the pair, almost having to pry them away from the window as if they were limpets clinging to rocks at the beach.

The pair then followed Rose out of the train and looked around at all the students in their robes, Hugo could hear Lily let out an excited squeal which luckily no'one but him heard over the chattering of everyone else around them.

"Firs' Years over 'ere" boomed a large man holding a lantern at the end of the platform.

The man stood tall eclipsing even the tallest man Hugo had known in height. The man had a rather large body and his face was obscured by a great-big bushy beard that at one point was fully black but by now was mostly recognized this man at once from the stories his dad had told him about his time at Hogwarts. Rubeus Hagrid beckoned for all the First Years to step forward and in their excitement Lily and Hugo bolted like a shot until they were standing right in front of him.

"You two must be Lily and Hugo" Hagrid said softly to them "Yer the spit o' yer parents so ye are". Lily blushed slightly, already she had met someone at Hogwarts who recognized her because of her famous parents.

Hugo wasn't nearly as fazed as he had gotten used to seeing his parents on Chocolate Frog Cards or in The Daily Prophet or even from people whispering and suddenly pointing at his family whenever they went out.

"This way First Years" Hagrid boomed again before taking off towards The Black Lake with a trail of young wizards following him.

"'Ere we are" Hagrid cried "Four to a boat" pointing to a small armada of rowboats moored at the edge of the lake. Hugo and Lily boarded a boat with a set of twins they had known for years and whose names had even came up on the train.

"Hello Hugo, Hello Lily" chanted Lorcan and Lysander Scamander in unison.

"Hello" beamed Lily

"Hi" said Hugo in a friendly manner.

Hugo liked the twins but there was something about them that was different. The twins definetly took after their mother Luna but Lorcan seemed to follow less in her footsteps than Lysander.

"Are you two excited about Hogwarts" chatted Lily

Lorcan made a face and said "Yes and no...Yes because we finally get to explore the castle..."

"And no..." his brother continued "...because we hear the place is crawling with Nargles."

"Oh yes" Hugo thought to himself "They definitely take after their mother.

The boats steered through the night across the lake until Hogwarts castle eventually came into view, its large towers silhouetted against the backdrop of the night sky and little slits of light from the various windows shedding light on the black water. When the boats moored safely at the boathouse the students once more followed Hagrid into the castle until they were halted at the doors of the Great Hall. A round-faced wizard with short blonde hair stood waiting for them, like with Hagrid, Hugo recognized the wizard as one of his parents close friends.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts" greeted Neville warmly." In a few minutes you shall be sorted into your house by The Sorting Hat which are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin respectively".

The doors opened and Hugo suddenly felt nervous when he saw all the other students staring intently at the First Years and he could see his sister sitting next to his cousins looking at them proudly. The First Years shuffled forward until they reached the top of the room where Proffessor Longbottom stood holding a battered old hat in one hand a thick roll of parchment in the other.

"Aiken, Fiona" he called and a short girl with mousy hair stepped forward and placed The Sorting Hat on her head. After about a minute of silence The Sorting Hat cried "Hufflepuff" and a thunder of applause was heard from the Hufflepuff table. As the girl stepped down and joined her new house Hugo noticed that her hair colour changed to match her house colours.

"Cool" Hugo thought to himself "A Metamorphmagus, just like Teddy Lupin".

The Sorting Ceremony went on and when Lily was called Hugo waited anxiously recalling the countless discusions they had whittled their time away with about which house they'd be sorted into.

"Gryffindor" cried the hat and Hugo noticed that James was standing up clapping and cheering like his life depended on it with the rest of Gryffindor house.

Lorcan and Lysander went up a few minutes later with Lorcan being sorted into Hufflepuff after his father and Lysander was sorted into Ravenclaw after his mother. Eventually Hugo was left alone at the top of The Great Hall and was last to be called.

"Weasley, Hugo" called Proffessor Longbottom,

Hugo sat down on the chair and The Sorting Hat was placed on his head, the nerves that Hugo had when he first entered the hall were eclipsed by the feelings he had now.

"I've already sorted eleven of your cousins already" came a clear voice which seemd to come from inside his head.

"Gryffindor" came an even louder voice as The Sorting Hat placed him into his new house.

Hugo felt relieved and quickly set himself down next to his cousin Lily who gave him a big hug and Albus and james shook his hand. Suddenly the headmaster of the school, a tiny man with a white beard and wearing green robes stood up to address the crowd.

"Welcome back to another years at Hogwarts" smiled Proffessor Flitwick "and to you First Years welcome for the first time"

Applause filled the room once more as Proffessor flitwick began the school song and finished abruptly with "Let the feat begin".Suddenly a plethora of different kinds of food appeared on the table and Hugo wolfed down as much as he could similiar to his father in that retrospect. Eventually when the feast ended Proffessor Flitwick spoke again and said "Prefects will now show First Years to their dormitories.

"This way for Gryffindor" cried a Prefect whom Hugo found oddly familiar looking. The Prefect was a young black boy with a long thin neck and had short black hair, Hugo thought and thought how he'd known that face but couldn't put his finger upon it.

Eventually the group of First Years reached the portrait of The Fat Lady who let out a shriek of "Password"

"Carpe Diem" the Prefect responded and the portrait opened to reveal the Gryffindor Common Room.

The Common Room was a circular room with a large fireplace and several armchairs, a bulletin board stood next to the entrance and the portraits of several distinguished Gryffindors hung from the walls. "Boys dormitories are through this left door here and up the stairs" said the Prefect pointing to two doors side by side, "The girls' are on through the right and up the stairs".

Before leaving the prefect turned to the group and said "your luggage has already been unpacked and stored in your rooms".

"I'm going to enjoy it here" Hugo thought to himself as he quickly climbed the stairs to his dormitory.

 _AN-First off I must apologize as I accidently uploaded the first chapter again as the second chapter so to compensate I will release the third chapter earlier than I normally would. Other than that I hope that you guys are enjoying my story and let me know otherwise so I can remdy whatever is wrong with it._


	3. New Friends

_AN-Like I promised Chapter 3 has been uploaded only scant hours after Chapter 2 instead of tomorrow as planned due to the embarrassing inconvenience of earlier. Also in this Chapter I'm going to introduce some characters who are not canon and are not descendants of the established characters in the books, hopefully I do a good job at creating some new characters and as always let me know if something doesn't work out, feedback is always appreciated._

 _-_ Hugo climbed the spiral staircase from the Common Room into the dormitory he would live in for the next seven years. The dormitory was exactly as his father and Harry had described to him. Five four poster beds formed a circle around the room with a window flanking each bed. A stove lay in the centre of the room and there were trunks for each resident's personal belongings. The room was draped in red for Gryffindors from the colour of the quilts on the bed to the curtains which hung half-closed over the window. Sitting on one of the beds already was a tall boy with short-auburn hair parted neatly to one side at the fringe. The boy turned to look at Hugo and outstretched hisarm in greeting,

"Hello I'm Bilius McCreanor" the boy said softly in a thick Highland-Scots accent.

"Hugo Weasley" Hugo replied shaking the boy's hand in a firm grip.

The boy cocked his head slightly and asked "You're not related to Ron Weasley by any chance are you"

"Unfortunately yes" joked Hugo "He's my father".

"Wow!" gasped Bilius in astonishment "Whats it like living with a hero?"

"Well-" Hugo stammered but before he could continue the raucous laughter of a group of boys came flooding up the stairs.

The perpetrators came into the dormitory and introduced themselves

"Darius Jones pleased to meet you?" squeaked a short-pale boy with the greenest eyes Hugo had ever seen.

"Martin Frosbisher" greeted a slightly plump boy with a shock of red hair that could rival all his uncles and aunt.

"G-Gary Webb... pleasure" stuttered a mousy boy with white-blonde hair and deep-brown eyes. Hugo seemed to notice that Gary seemed nervous to be here and was very much an introvert.

The five boys whittled away the hours talking about their backstories.

"I'm a half-blood" boomed Bilius, "My father is a muggle y'see". Hugo listened intently as Bilius explained how he grew up not far from Hogwarts in a glen which no'one ever ventured into and his love of flying and Scottish Rugby, "Somewhat of a wizarding tradition" he explained.

Martin was almost his complete opposite growing up in an urban environment and being almost a pure-blood with the exception of one muggle a few generations back, however the one thing he shared with Bilius was his love of flying and Quiddich.

"Puddlemere United best team ever" he boasted "Won the league three years in a row and are now looking to score for four."

"That's if the Cannons don't beat them this year that is" Hugo quickly countered showing his passion for Quiddich.

"Ha!" scoffed Martin playfully "the Cannons haven't won since 1892."

"Remember their old team motto" said Hugo defending his beloved Cannons.

"There's a reason it was changed y'know" was the counter "Okay whats your backstory so Weasley?" Martin eventually asked after a long pause.

Hugo had been dreading this moment the most as he didn't want to appear boastful or snobby considering his background, and Hugo could see that the boys wanted to know what life was like for the son of famed wizards Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Well, I'm a Cannon's fan" chuckled Hugo nervously and then tried to sound as modest as he possibly could as he rattled on about his life and what he liked.

Eventually it was Gary's turn to talk and as soon as he realized he would be asked Gary averted his eyes in nervousness.

"Go on Gary" Bilius said encouragingly "Who are we to judge you?".

Gary didn't answer for a minute but eventually stammered "I-I like fl-flying too"

"See" replied Bilius ofering a smile to the shy boy "we're not gonna judge you".

"Do you have a favorite team" asked Martin trying to back-up Bilius

"Tutshill Tornadoes" Gary replied meekly, "My mum's from Tutshill"

"Oh is she a Quiddich fan too?" asked Martin again,

"No, I'm Muggleborn"

"Do you have a broom" Hugo asked finally joining the questioning.

Gary nodded and said "A Nimbus 2001".

Eventually they got the boy to come out of his shell a little bit and by the time they finally went the bed the sky was getting brighter with dawn approaching.

The boys rose tired and cranky from bed and proceeded to put on their robes. Hugo had trouble getting used to the shirt and the red and gold striped tie but he took pride in wearing it with his robes, the Gryffindor crest emblazoned proudly over his heart. They climbed down the stairs into the Common Room and looked at the bulletin board with the First Year timetable on it.

"Herbology first" Martin groaned "Then double History of Magic".

Suddenly a hand landed on Hugo's shoulder and Hugo turned around to be greeted by his cousin Fred.

"About time you got to Hogwarts little cousin" Fred boomed playfully "Sorry I missed you at the Great Hall last night, I had...ahem..other things on my mind" he blushed.

Fred was in Seventh Year and was studying for his NEWTS along with his other cousin Dominique. Fred took after his mother in looks having her dark skin and eyes but despite that he still had a shock of bright red hair similar to his father's.

"Listen kiddo I'd better go I'm expected in The Great Hall by someone, Ta ta" he yelled leaving him and his new friends in the Common Room.

Breakfast in the Great Hall was magnificent, trays upon trays of all sorts of food from porridge to sausages to eggs. Hugo once more stuffed himself and was so preoccupied with food he hardly noticed his cousin Lily had sat herself down beside him.

"You wasted no time I see" Lily noted examining the piles of food loaded on Hugo's plate

"I'm hungry he responded" simply spitting out lumps of sausage while doing so. He immediately swallowed and introduced his cousin to his new-found friends, "Everyone this is my cousin Lily, Lily this is Gary, Martin and Bilius" pointing to each boy in question.

"Hello nice to meet you" she responded.

"We'd better clear off" noted Bilius standing up from the table we'll be late for Herbology.

The six of them made their way slowly to the Herbology greenhouses outside of the castle and eagerly awaited their first lesson in Hogwarts.

As the group rounded a corner to leave the castle Hugo bumped into a Slytherin he recognized from The Sorting Ceremony as Gilderoy Selwyn.

"Sorry" offered Hugo but Selwyn just stared at him with his cold calculating eyes.

Selwyn ran his fingers through his thick black hair and sneered "Watch where you're going next-time you oaf" and scurried off immediately before he could be met with a response.

"Ignore him Hugo" Lily uttered and briskly picked up her pace "Well come on we don't want to be late do we?"

When they got to the greenhouses the group put on their overalls and dragon-hide gloves and waited patiently but eagerly for the lesson to begin. The Herbology lesson was being conducted with the Hufflepuffs and Hugo noticed the Metamorphmagus from The Sorting Ceremony across from him. Today her hair was a dark-purple colour and she stood there with her arms crossed waiting. Hugo used the time before the lesson to introduce himself to her,

"Hi, I'm Hugo Weasley" he said eagerly extending his hand.

"Fiona Aiken" the girl responded softly shaking his hand. Hugo noticed that the girl had an Irish accent and that her soft voice combined with the accent was enthralling for him.

"It was just one of those voices you could listen to all day" Hugo thought to himself.

Proffessor Longbottom arrived a few minutes later and hushed the talking class by simply raising his right hand for silence.

"Today class we will be practicing using the Fire-Making Charm"

A murmur went through the crowd until Professor Longbottom raised his arm again.

"Now we move our wands like so..." explained Professor Longbottom, moving his wand so that it formed the outline of a flame "...and say the incantation _Incendio"_.

"I shall do a demonstration up here with this nettle" he said pointing his wand in the direction of a potted nettle

"1..2..3.. _Incendio_ ", a small jet of flames came out of the end of Professor Longbottom's wand and the nettle began to wither and dry.

Hugo was impressed and once more Professor Longbottom began to explain things

"The Fire-Making Charm" is useful for withering harmful plants such as Devil's Snare if you ever have the misfortune to come across them in the wilds" he continued, "Now I'd like you to practice on the potted nettles in front of you, and wear your gloves, although it's not a dangerous plant it does have a nasty sting".

It took Hugo three attempts to get the spell to work but eventually his nettle withered and dried in the flames.

" _Incendio_ " cried Martin next to him and suddenly a large flame erupted and started spitting hot embers around the room.

"Bloody Hell" cried Hugo, sounding like his dad much to his chagrin.

As quick as a flash Professor Longbottom rushed over and cried " _Aguamenti_ " dousing the flames with water.

"It's alright it happens a lot more than you think" he comforted an embarrassed Martin, "It's imperative that you pronounce the incantation correctly" addressed Neville remembering the outcome of Seamus Finnigan's failure with the Levitation Charm.

Class ended shortly after that and Lily and Hugo were last to leave when Professor Longbottom beckoned them over . "How time flies, I remember you two when you were just babies" he recalled with a smile on his face.

"Mum and Dad told me to give you their regards, Professor" Hugo said suddenly.

"Same" Lily murmured.

"It has been a while since I've seen them" Neville said shaking his head "Be sure to give them my regards"

"We will" they said simultaneously.

"I'd better let you two go you'll be late or your next lesson bye" he said before opening the greenhouse door for them and locking it behind them.

Hugo should have listened to his sister and cousins when they said A History of Magic was torture.

While initially intrigued with having a ghost as a teacher their tine soon changed when they found out that Professor Binns was extremely boring.

"Just our luck for getting a double with him" Hugo thought as Professor Binns went on to explain in agonizing detail the lives of the four founders of Hogwarts.

After dinner in The Great Hall Hugo retreated to the Common Room to find his sister Rose sitting in one of the armchairs by the roaring fire, "Have fun on your first day" she inquired but Hugo was too excited to respond. Hugo ran up to his dormitory took out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a letter to his parents.

" _Dear Mum and Dad_

 _I got into Gryffindor just like everyone else in the family, I'm enjoying myself here and have already made some new friends. I hope you're not lonely without us here and I hope to see you soon._

 _Love Hugo_

 _PS-Professor Longbottom gives his regards_ "

Hugo folded the parchment and placed it in his trunk. "I'll send it from the owlery tommorow" he thought aloud and went downstairs to tell his sister all about his first day at Hogwarts.


	4. A New Rival

Rose listened intently to her little brother as he blathered on without stop about his first day at Hogwarts.

"...Then we had double History of Magic" Hugo droned the excitement gone from his voice and a frown forming on his face, "it was bleak".

Rose laughed at her brother's misfortunes and began consoling him "At least you can drop the subject when-"

but before she could continue the portrait hole opened and two Fifth Year students came rushing in. Hugo turned around to see who they were and was met with his cousin James who promptly tussled Hugo's bushy mop of hair. With James was the Prefect who had escorted him to the Common Room after The Sorting Ceremony, once again Hugo recognized the Prefect but couldn't place his face. James sat down in one of the armchairs and the Prefect sat down on one of the arms of the chair.

"Hugo" James suddenly said nodding to his younger cousin "I don't think you've met my friend Dean here", suddenly something clicked in Hugo's head and he suddenly realized that the Prefect had an uncanny resemblance to one of his dad's old friends Dean Thomas.

"Nice to meet you Hugo" Dean smiled politely extending his arm towards the younger wizard.

"Nice to meet you too" Hugo responded just as polite shaking Dean Jr.s' hand.

"Anyway little cousin tell me about your first day at Hogwarts" James asked leaning forward in interest.

Rose groaned as her little brother once more rattled on enthusiastically about Herbology and his new friends.

A few minutes later the portrait hole opened again and in came Bilius, Gary and Martin.

"Bedtime Hugo" Bilius roared across the room at him as Gary and Martin practically dragged him off the sofa,

"Come on guys" Hugo protested but the huge grin on his face gave him away and the duo continued dragging him up the spiral staircase to their dorm with Bilius laughing his way up the stairs behind him.

Hugo also heard his the other Gryffindor students laughing their heads off downstairs and chided the trio for their actions "You're so embarrassing" he spluttered before they dumped him on his bed and said "Goodnight Hugo" and imitating their mothers by pretending to read bedtime stories and tuck him in.

The next morning Hugo got up extra early to examine the sleeping students in their sleep, "Aw so peaceful" he cooed looking at a snoring Bilius lying spreadeagled in his bed.

Hugo jumped up into the air and flopped on top of the now suddenly awake Bilius,

"What the hell" cried Bilius waking all the other boys from their fitful slumber.

"Payback" roared Hugo triumphantly raising his hands into the air triumphantly and dodging a pillow thrown by Gary.

"It's 5 O'Clock" moaned Martin rubbing his eyes and examining the clock on his bedside table,

"Well it was half 9 when you three ever so graciously put me to bed" retorted Hugo sarcastically.

"We don't have to be in The Great Hall for another hour and a half" groaned Bilius still recovering from being bombarded by Hugo,

"Anyone for Exploding Snap so?" Martin asked opening his trunk to pull out some cards.

The time whittled away when they were playing the game and they would have lost track of time if a knock sounded on the door and Lily's muffled voice came through the thick wooden door,

"Come on it's nearly 7 O'Clock and I wanna get to The Great Hall",

the boys dressed hurriedly and pulled open the door to reveal an impatient Lily with her arms folded and her foot tapping against the cold stone floor,

"About time!" she chided.

The trio made their way down the stairs but were halted by the same Slytherin they encountered yesterday,on the third floor staircase.

The Slytherin looked at the group particularly Hugo and Lily with disdain and anger and suddenly said coldly

"Your family think they own Hogwarts?"

Lily and Hugo looked confused, "Sorry?" asked Lily with a confused look on her face, Hugo just remained silent.

"I see the way you Weasley's strut around this place thinking your all high and mighty just because you come from a famous family".

"This is the first I've heard of strutting" Hugo suddenly said stepping forward menacingly at Selwyn's accusative slander.

"L-leave, Lily and Hugo al-alone" stuttered Gary nervously",

although Hugo and the rest had gotten Gary to come out of his shell for them, he was still as nervous as ever around everyone else.

"Oh and your going to do something about it?" smirked Selwyn turning to face Gary "As if".

At this Martin and Bilius stepped forward with their wands raised and Bilius simple stated "No but we will"

Selwyn was taken aback but before he could reach for his wand Bilius continued

"Better not or else I'll have a good reason for practicing the Knockback Jinx on you".

Selwyn turned once more to face Hugo and said "As I said it must be good being a Weasley and having everyone else do your dirty work." before scurrying off.

"Are you okay?" Hugo asked turning to Gary who had his face down and whose cheeks had taken on a shade of bright red.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" he muttered quickly.

"Don't mind him" Lily reassured him "He's a coward, I mean look at the way he scurries off in the face of a fight".

"Lets get to The Great Hall" boomed Martin sheathing his wand,

"I'm with you on that one" Hugo agreed "I'm hungry".

The group proceeded to The Great Hall uninterrupted after that and sat down to eat breakfast talking about the various subjects that they would have that day and waited anxiously for the weekend and some free-time.

As they left The Great Hall Selwyn appeared with a group of Slytherin's from around the corner with their wands raised

"Uh-oh" Hugo groaned as a jinx missed his head by mere inches.

" _Flipendo_ " roared Bilius striking a chubby Slytherin square in the face knocking over three others in the process as the chubby boy fell backwards.

The corridor became alive with various jinxes and hexes from the two sides and soon a crowd from The Great Hall rushed to the doors to see the duel unfold.

Cheers and boos came from the spectators whenever someone was hit by a jinx.

The duel suddenly ended when Lily sent a Bat-Bogey Hex flying at Selwyn.

"Come on lets get out of here" Selwyn cried as a never ending stream of large bats came flowing out of his nose tearing his robes in the process.

As the Slytherins hurried off Hugo noticed that the bats made a trail as the group ran.

Cheers and clapping came from the crowd and Bilius turned to Lily and asked "Where did you learn that?" almost inaudible over the crowd

"My mum" blushed Lily at all the attention "She told me to use it on any boys who gave me trouble...or wouldn't take no for an answer" and Bilius' cheeks turned red as well particularily at the last part.

"Come on we've got Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Podmore now" Hugo shouted, straining to make his voice heard.

"Do we have to go I mean I think we can handle ourselves very well now" Martin groaned.

"Yes now come on or we'll be late"

and once more the group took off for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

 _AN-I hope I portrayed dueling well in this chapter, I intended it to be small but don't worry more duels will come in the story and they will be larger. Overall thanks for reading and as always leave a review or a PM if something is bothering you about the story that can be fixed such as any information in the Potterverse that I have gotten wrong. Thanks!_


	5. Muggle Sports

The week passed by without any further incidents, in all the excitement of the duel none of the group found Defence Against the Dark Arts as exciting as they would have if Selwyn hadn't challenged them. After Defence Against the Dark Arts was more History of Magic and on Friday they had to endure Muggle Studies, Transfiguration and double Potions. Hugo sat in his desk minutes away from the lesson being completed so he could be free for the evening. Gryffindor once more had to share a lesson with Hufflepuff and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Lorcan Scamander looking oddly downbeat and lonely without his twin brother Lysander beside him. Thinking about it Hugo realized that he looked the same way in Herbology as well.

"Class dismissed" boomed Professor Nott who had succeeded Horace Slughorn as Potions Master in Albus' first year at Hogwarts.

"Thank Merlin for that" whistled Bilius "Another ten minutes in there and I'd have cracked".

In the Common Room Hugo changed into a pair of blue jeans and his favourite Chudley Cannons t-shirt (an orange t-shirt with two black C's and a snitch pattern on the front) and decided to explore the grounds. "Are you sure you don't wanna go to to The Great Hall" Martin asked "Positive" assured Hugo "I'll see you guys in the Common Room later though" "Yeah See You" waved Gary as Hugo left the Common Room portrait hole. Hugo wandered the grounds of the school for a while exploring new places like the Sun Dial Garden and the Owlery. As Hugo was heading back into the school he saw a peculiar sight. Fiona Aiken was hitting a small leather ball with some sort of a club against a stone wall. He watched intently for a minute as every time she hit the ball with the club the ball would rebound and she'd catch it in her hand above her head. "What are you doing" asked Hugo startling the witch and distracting her so the small leather ball hit her atop the head when she didn't catch it. "Sorry" apologized Hugo as she rubbed the sore spot atop her head. "It's okay" she said wincing at the pain. "I was just wondering what you were doing I've never seen something like that" Hugo explained. "Oh just a Muggle sport that they play where I'm from" Fiona explained. "What's it called?" Hugo asked, like his grandfather he had always been fascinated with Muggles and this game was a new one to him. "Well it's called Hurling if you're a boy or Camogie if you're a girl like me". "It seems rather easy" Hugo stated "I mean it's only one person hitting a ball and catching it" "Well not really I'm only messing about really, hurling is actually a team sport like Quiddich" Fiona explained "So you hit a ball with that...club thing" Hugo inquired curious as to what she was using to smack the ball. "Yes it's called a hurley" she said raising the club to show a fascinated Hugo. "We use it to hit a sliotar which is the small ball you seen, speaking of which where did it go to" Fiona said looking around for the missing ball. Hugo noticed the ball and picked it up and gave it to Fiona "Here you go" "Thanks" she smiled "So this sliotar... is it used like a bludger?" Hugo asked wincing at the thought of being hit by one of those balls. "No it's more like a quaffle" she smiled once more "we hit the ball into a net guarded by a keeper to score a goal which is three points, or we hit in between these two bars over the net to score one point." "You should teach me how to play some time it sounds fun"Hugo asked enthusiastically Fiona laughed at his expression and chuckled "Maybe" barely able to keep a straight face. On their way back to the castle Hugo learned a lot of new things about Fiona, "As you may have guessed I'm quarter Metamorphmagus" she stated changing her hair colour to a light shade of pink to further her point. "I get that from my mother, my father is muggle born you see" Hugo nodded his head listening to her voice which sounded just as irresistible to him as it did in Herbology the other day. "It was him who taught me how to play Camogie and Gaelic Football" she continued. "What football" asked Hugo without realizing he'd done so, "I'll tell you about that another time" she waved simply. As the pair reached the Sun Dial Garden Hugo spotted his sister Rose walking with Scorpius Malfoy. As they got closer Hugo heard Malfoy boasting "...just jealous because I got a better result in Transfiguration last year" "Every dog has his day Malfoy" Rose retorted quickly before seeing her brother. "Hugo come say hello to your favourite sister" she said arms outstretched for a hug, "You're my only sister" he groaned caught in his sister's hug, Malfoy laughed at Hugo's response "So does this sharpness run in the family" he teased jumping out of the way of Rose's more physical response. "I think you've met Scorpius on the train already" she said nodding to Malfoy standing there with a smile on his face. "Pleasure" he said shaking Hugo's hand briskly. "Oh this is Fiona" Hugo said when he noticed his sister's sidelong glance at the younger girl. "Nice to meet you" they both said almost simultaneously "We'd better be off" Rose said nodding to Malfoy "Malfoy over here has challenged me to a game of Wizards Chess and I feel like winning" With that the two Third Years bounced off each eager to beat the other. "Hey Fiona" Hugo shouted to her as she headed up the hill after the pair "Yes?" Fiona said turning to face Hugo "Do you want to hang out with me and my friends in The Great Hall, I'm sure thy haven't left yet" "Yeah okay" she nodded approvingly. The two headed to The Great Hall together and Fiona became part of the group which Hugo would spend every day with. 


	6. Cleansweeps

The following Monday excitement was in the air amongst the First Year Gryffindors, as they had their first Flying lesson with Professor Wood just after breakfast with Ravenclaw. Martin sat at the the table in the Great Hall and boasted about his superior flying skills and how he'd be Seeker for Gryffindor in no time.

"And aren't we being trained by a former Puddlemere United and Gryffindor Keeper" proclaimed Martin spitting bits of bacon out of his mouth as he tried to talk.

"Charming" Fiona winced as a bit of sausage landed in her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"What type of brooms are we using anyway, Comets or Nimbuses?" asked Gary in curiosity.

"Neither" Hugo replied "Cleansweep 11s I think"

"Yeah I heard about that" Bilius agreed, "they're new too...well new to the school, they only got rid of the old Shooting Stars last year".

Lets head off" Lily boomed trying to rush the group from eating "I want to get there quickly".

The group with the exception of Fiona rose from the table and headed towards the Quiddich pitch

"Have fun in potions" laughed Bilius as they let the Great Hall.

The Flying lesson was held in a large green open space next to the Quiddich pitch, there was a murmur of excitement amongst the two houses gathered which fell suddenly silent at the shrill sound of a whistle behind them. The large group all spun at once to see Professor Wood behind them. Wood was a burly middle-aged man who had a commanding presence around him and it seemed obvious to all the students that this a person you do not mess with.

"Welcome to your first Flying lesson students" boomed Wood in a thick Scottish accent very similar to Bilius', "Today we are only going to be doing the basics of Flying and hopefully by the start of Quiddich season you will be Intermediate at Flying".

Martin seemed starstruck that he was being taught Flying lessons from a former Puddlemere United player.

"Now to summon your broom all you have to do is extend your right arm over the broom and say UP"

The students all raised their right arms about four feet above their brooms and a volley of "UPs" echoed around the grounds.

Hugo's broom danced on the ground and raised only a bout a foot or two into the air during his first few attempts before suddenly flying straight into his hand. Other students were having much more trouble, Hugo looked around to see Lysander Scamander desperately crying "UP" at his broom which refused to budge. After a few minutes however everyone had successfully summoned their brooms and Wood began the next part of the lesson.

"On my whistle I want everyone to mount their brooms and make sure you maintain a tight grip or you'll fall off. Trust me you don't want to fall off a high flying broom, I speak from experience here".

Hugo suddenly felt nervous

"What if my hands get all sweaty and I slip" he thought and beads of sweat began to form on his brow.

"I wouldn't worry about that today" continued Wood "As we are only going to hover about three feet above the ground".

Hugo relaxed when he heard that relieved that if he fell this time he wouldn't do much damage.

"On my whistle 3...2...1"

The shrill sound of the whistle pierced the air for the second time and Hugo suddenly felt really light, when he looked down he was pleased that he was successfully hovering a few feet above the ground and there was exclamations from some of the Muggleborns who had never flown before.

"Wow this is amazing" gasped a Ravenclaw with a mop of blonde hair.

Despite Gary being a Muggle born himself he seemed oddly comfortable on a broom, this got Hugo thinking as despite his non-magical background Gary told him on his first day that he was a Tornadoes fan and that he owned a Nimbus 2000.

When the lesson concluded Hugo confronted Gary about this,

"Gary if you're Muggleborn how come you have a favorite Quiddich team and a broom?"

"Yeah" agreed Bilius "You did say that".

"Well" Gary began to explain "I found out that I was a wizard when I was eight, a wizard family who lived nearby saw me accidentally set fire to a bin with magic and they were the ones who told me and my parents about magic and the wizarding world".

"So that's why you're a Quiddich fan and own a broom" Martin joined in,

"Yeah like I said my mum was from Tutshill so I became a Tornadoes fan and my parents bought me a broom for my eleventh birthday before coming to Hogwarts".

"I'll tell you right now" exclaimed Bilius "you are one lucky wizard".

"Come on" Lily shouted at them from a few feet away "It's break and I wanna talk to Fiona before Transfiguration"

"You know that cousin of yours is always rushing us somewhere or another" muttered Bilius which Hugo couldn't help but agree with.

When they finally caught up with Lily she was already talking to Fiona in the Transfiguration Courtyard

"How was Flying?" she smiled

"oh brilliant" Martin boasted "Professor Wood took one look at me and decided on the spot that I'd be the new Gryffindor seeker"

"Wow I haven't heard a lie that bad in quite a while" Fiona grimaced.

Hugo sniggered at this and before long everyone was laughing at Martin,

"Shut up" he growled turning beetroot red.

"We've still got five minutes before Transfiguration starts" Lily stated matter of factly "How about we lie down in the grass and watch the sky"

"You can keep the Astronomy to yourself" Hugo nodded

"It's daytime you idiot there are no stars".

Hugo now found himself turning that same shade of red Martin had when everyone started giggling at him.

"I bet we'll get a ton of homework tonight" groaned Bilius " I have a bad feeling that we will".

Suddenly Professor Geldwyn the Transfiguaration Professor emerged from her classroom

"Alright you lot inside",

there was a collective groan before the group were hurried inside to begin their lesson. That day the group learned the incantation " _Flintifors"_ to turn a button into a matchbox, and just like Bilius predicted they received a hefty amount of Transfiguration homework from Professor Geldwyn.

"Typical just typical" moaned Bilius all the way to lunch "I've jinxed it".

 _AN-I hope that you all like my decision to bring Oliver Wood back into the mix by making him the flying Instructor at Hogwarts after Madame Hooch retired. Also despite giving him the physical appearance that he was given in the book, I also put in the Scottish accent he has in the film because I loved Sean Biggesrstaff's portrayal of Wood in the film version. Thanks for reading and as usual let me know if there is anything I need to remedy._


	7. Chocolate Frogs and Weasley Jumpers

September ended and with it Hugo's first month at Hogwarts. On the morning of the 5th October Hugo awoke excitedly from his bed and rushed down into the Common Room, today was his 12th birthday. Sitting on one of the squishy chairs in front of the fireplace was James who was waiting in the Common Room for him.

"I didn't expect to see you up so early" he observed,

in all Hugo's excitement he hadn't realized that it was only 6 O'Clock

"I reckoned I'd get at least another 20 minutes by myself, Happy Birthday little cousin" he smiled from ear to ear.

James presented him with a few bags of sweets, inside were all of Hugo's favourites, Peppermint Toads, Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans and his all time favourite Chocolate Frogs.

Hugo opened the box in anticipation of collection the Famous Witch or Wizard card inside

"So who've you got?" asked James trying to catch a glimpse of the card

"Cliodna" Hugo responded in a half-smile "but I already have ten of her"

"Don't worry about it Hugo, if I find any rare cards today I'll let you have them"

Hugo was about to mutter thanks when the portrait hole opened and in walked Albus and Fred carrying a tray of cakes and pastries.

"Happy Birthday Hugo" they cried in unison but Hugo couldn't help but noticing that they seemed a bit disappointed because their surprise was ruined.

"Where did you get all that food?" Hugo asked mouth watering at the prospect of noshing on some eclairs.

"The kitchens" Fred beamed "if there's one thing my father told me about this school it was how to get into the kitchens".

The four of them sat sat in the Common Room laughing and stuffing their faces until they heard footsteps coming down from the dormitories and Fred hid the food unwilling to share it with anyone else.

Bilius,Martin and Gary strode into the Common Room in their pajamas and stared at the four cousins looking guilty and wiping crumbs from their clothes.

"A little birdie told us..." began Martin

"Cough..Lily..Cough" interjected Bilius

"... that Hugo has turned 12 today" Martin continued

"Happy Birthday" Gary blurted suddenly ruining whatever the other two were going to spring next.

After mulling around the Common Room for awhile the gang of First Years left the older boys and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hugo seemed full on account of the cakes but he didn't want to leave his friends and appear rude, especially since he was convinced they were planning something. Inside the Great Hall waiting at one of the long tables was Fiona

"Took you long enough" she moaned and beamed a quick "Happy Birthday" at Hugo.

Hugo also noticed that her hair was bright orange today which was Hugo's favourite colour as it was the Chudley Cannons team colour, Hugo couldn't help but feel she changed her hair that colour just for the occasion. Since it was a Saturday there were no classes and the students could spend the entire day at their leisure. The sound of the owls came in and parcels were dropped over all the tables. Hugo received two parcels and a letter from a pair of Screech Owls and a small Tawny Owl. One of the parcels was from his parents and contained a brand new Wizards Chess Set.

"Anyone fancy a game?" he challenged jokingly but truth be told he wasn't really that good at Wizards Chess.

The other parcel was really bulky and was from his grandmother, inside was a hand-knitted woolen jumper in a deep crimson shade of red, emblazoned on the front was a big golden H for Hugo.

"Very stylish" observed Bilius in mock admiration as the other two boys sniggered into their breakfast,

"Shut up" quipped Hugo pulling the thick jumper over his Weasley's Wizard Wheezes T-shirt.

Next Hugo turned to the letter which was splattered with a blotchy-messy handwriting

" _Happy Birthday Hugo"_ the letter read

 _"Would you like to visit my hut later on for a cup of tea, your friends are welcome too of course_

 _-Hagrid"_

"Tea with a teacher" Martin moaned shaking his head violently from side to side "Selwyn would never let us hear the end of this".

Hugo peered over to where the Slytherins were sitting and noticed Selwyn looked particularly grumpy today. When Hugo turned his head back to the group and noticed that Martin, Bilius and Gary were blushing brightly and looking at a spot above Hugo's head. When Hugo turned around to look at what they were staring at he came face to face with a beautiful Seventh Year with silver-blonde hair.

"Happy birthday" Dominique Weasley beamed handing him a copy of _Jinxes for the Jinxed_ tied together with a blue silk ribbon. "From what I saw last month outside the Great Hall you'll need it" she smirked recalling the duel with Selwyn.

"Thanks Dominique I think I'll practice on these dummies first" nodding to his friends who seemed oblivious to everything but Dominique.

After she skipped off Hugo laughed at the three boys with Fiona sniggering at them as well.

"The look on your faces, the Veela blood gets them every time"

"Veela" gasped Bilius "You didn't tell me there was a Veela in your family"

"Only an an eight Veela but the blood is still strong, her mum is married to my uncle Bill".

"Lets go" Fiona beckoned them to the door, "Professor Longbottom gave us a ton of homework to do over the weekend which I'd like to get done"

"Why such the rush Fiona" teased Martin refusing to budge from his chair,

"Well for a start he is Head of your house and Deputy Headmaster to boot" she replied triumphantly as Martin shifted nervously in his chair and relented.

On their way out of the Great Hall to go to the library they met Lily who gave Hugo a great big bear hug and gave him a knitted orange and black Chudley Cannons scarf as a present.

"I've been working on it all year" she beamed

"It's brilliant thanks" Hugo smiled hugging his cousin again before starting two hours worth of work about Devil's Snare for Herbology.


	8. The Continuing Birthday

It was lunchtime by the time Hugo finished his Herbology homework in the library

"Perfect timing to visit Hagrid for tea" he thought t himself.

Hugo slowly packed away his books but noticed that no'one else was moving with him

"are you guys coming with me to Hagrid's Hut or not?" he asked indignantly,

Bilius just looked up from his homework and responded "I told you I don't want to be seen with a teacher".

Gary and Martin nodded their heads in approval of this, however Lily and Fiona rolled their eyes,

"Come on so we'll go and see Hagrid with you" Fiona sighed giving the evil eye to the boys for entrapping her.

when the three of them reached the Covered Bridge leading out to Hagrid's Hut, Hugo heard a familiar voice call out his name

"Hugo, hey Hugo",

turning around Hugo was greeted by his sister who once more had Scorpius Malfoy standing by her side.

"I'll make this short because what I'm doing is breaking school rules" she whispered shoving a Fanged Frisbee into his bag, "Happy Birthday little brother!".

Hugo watched his sister stalk off with Malfoy and for a second he swore that they were going out by the way Malfoy had his arm around her shoulder.

"Are you coming or not?" Lily asked sternly and Hugo whipped around remembering where he was.

"Sorry" he replied meekly.

Before they could get to the hut the already dark sky began to rain and the three of them had to sprint to the hut to avoid being soaked. Knocking hard on the hut door they waited a minute out in the rain gradually becoming soaked before Hagrid swung the door open.

"'Ello Hugo, 'Appy Birthday".

The hut was warm and comfortable thanks to a log fire dancing away in the fireplace and Hagrid proceeded in bringing down four teacups and a plate of buns.

"I'm glad ye brough' friends with ye" Hagrid beamed noticing Fiona and Lily standing behind Hugo looking nervously around the hut.

"This is Fiona" Hugo said introducing Fiona who was relatively short to the giant figure of Hagrid "Pleased to meet you" she stammered but after half an hour she warmed upto Hagrid.

"Sorry that I lef' this visit off for so long" Hagrid apologized "I 'ad a bit o' trouble with some Bowtruckles for the Fifth Years"

"That's okay Hagrid" reassured Hugo as he reached for one of the buns on the table, however when he tried to bite into the bun he felt as if his teeth had shattered. Lily who was just about to eat one herself quickly changed her mind and Fiona tried in vain to soften hers with her tea.

After what seemed like ages but in truth was only a an hour the trio left the hut and headed back into the school but before they could get there they met Bilius, Gary and Martin heading towards the Quiddich pitch.

"Where are you three going?" Hugo called over to them

"Quiddich trials for Gryffindor" Martin roared back.

Hugo's interest was spiked at this and he knew that his sister wanted to play Keeper again this year so he headed over to the pitch with the boys while the girls continued on heading into the school. Hugo watched his sister in her trial as several Quaffles were thrown at her and she effortlessly blocked them preventing any from getting into her rings, all those hours of practice during the Summer payed off and her opposition for the position had a spot more trouble when he failed to block two of his shots. James Potter also got to continue his position as Beater despite a clumsy mistake when his one of the Bludgers nearly collided with the spectators and Albus finally go on the Quiddich team securing the position of Chaser along with the Prefect Dean Thomas.

"I think we have a good chance of winning the Quiddich Cup this year" proclaimed Bilius as they headed back to the Common Room,

"I agree although they say that Ravenclaw put out a really good side as well this could be tough" Martin answered.

When the boys had reached the fifth floor they heard voices from behind them on the staircase belittling the Gryffindor Quiddich Team.

"They always were a bit full of themselves Gryffindors" sneered the voice of an all too familiar Slytherin who had a large group surrounding him

"Well Slytherin havn't won in five years" retorted Gary despite his nervous demeanor.

An argument ensued on the staircase with insults flying everywhere

"There must be troll blood somewhere in your family"

"You slick git"

"I hope you fall off a broom".

"Lets settle this so" Selwyn suddenly boomed silencing everyone, "What about it Weasley are you up to it?",

Hugo remembering his birthday gift of _Jinxes for the Jinxed_ ".

"Pick your second, mines Abraxas" Selwyn said pointing to a short pudgy boy with curly black hair and a freckled face.

"Bilius, do you want to be my second in the duel" Hugo asked turning around to see a very disgruntled looking Bilius staring at Selwyn.

"Certainly" was the quick response.

"Then the duel will take place on Hallowe'en after the feat in the Great Hall don't be late" sneered Selwyn but before he turned around to leave he added a quick sarcastic "Happy Birthday Hugo" which brought howling laughter to the Slytherins.

Going straight into the Common Room Hugo took out his new book and glanced over the curses and jinxes it contained with Bilius.

"Look at all these spells" Bilius mused eyeing one particular spell which caused ticklishness when hit by it, "However these do look a bit advanced".

Don't worry" Hugo mused "We just need a bit of practice with these types of spells and then we'll have it no problem".

They continued practicing wand movements and incantations all day even missing dinner to do so and could hardly wait until they knocked Selwyn and his friend Abraxas off their feet.

 _AN-I'm sorry that these chapters are a bit later than usual but for the past few days I've been out celebrating my Leaving Cert. results with my friends and family. Don't worry though as I plan o having the rest of the chapters uploaded daily so that I can start on the next big chapter of the story (Year 2). As always tell me if I'm doing anything wrong and thanks for reading._


	9. The Duel

The day before Halowe'en found Hugo and Bilius down by the Black Lake tossing Hugo's fanged frisbee back and forth while pondering a strategy,

"Where will the duel take place" moaned Bilius tossing the frisbee to Hugo "Selwyn didn't mention where it would take place".

Hugo remained silent while catching the frisbee in his dragon-hide gloves, after all he didn't want the fanged frisbee's sharp teeth to sink into his hand.

It was a quiet evening in Hogwarts and it would be only half an hour before the pair would have to return to their dormitory,

"Maybe Selwyn won't bother telling us and proclaim us to be cowards for not showing up" Hugo finally offered tossing the fanged frisbee back once more,

Bilius screwed his face up at this "Have you practiced that Tickling Charm much"

"yeah and the Curse of the Bogies too just for that little extra bit off embarrassment".

The boys laughed at this imagining the smugness gone from Selwyn's face being replaced by panic and confusion.

"Speak of the Devil" boomed Bilius,

Hugo spun around to see Selwyn approaching with his usual gang of Slytherins,

"And how is Gilderoy on this fine evening" Bilius mocked

"Shut it McCreanor" snapped Selwyn.

"What exactly is it you want" Hugo asked coolly

"I felt I should inform you that our duel will take place in the Room of Requirement on the 7th Floor".

Hugo grimaced at this he had heard of the Room of Requirement from his parents but it's location on the 7th Floor he didn't know, before he could dwell on it any further Selwyn interrupted

"Try not to get cold feet Weasley" he sneered,

"Hey Selwyn, Catch this!" Bilius cried lobbing the fanged frisbee at Selwyn's head,

Selwyn instinctly put up his hand to catch the frisbee when it's sharp teeth tore into the flesh of his hand and blood started to pour down his wrist.

"You filthy nnrgh" Selwyn grunted as his friends hurried him away from the boys.

"C'mon" Hugo nodded "It's getting late".

That night Hugo had a terrible dream about the duel, in the dream Hugo saw himself swaggering upto Selwyn confident of his victory, however Selwyn suddenly sent him flying backwards with a well-placed jinx. To make matters worse it was one of his scousin's Bat-Bogey hexes and a flock of black bats flooded out of his nose. Hugo looked around the room to see not only the Slytherins but also his friends laughing at him

"What a tosser" giggled Gary.

Hugo suddenly woke up unsure as to why he did and it was only when he heard Darius Jones' voice next to him that he suddenly realized it was him who awoke turned to his roommate and saw his bright-green eyes looking worriedly at him, Darius' hair was messy and he was holding a glass of water from the pitcher in the corner.

"I was getting a glass of water and I saw you writhing in your sleep are you okay?" Darius asked concerned

"Fine thanks" Hugo gasped putting on a smile to assure Darius that he was indeed okay before lying back down in bed.

In the morning Hugo told his friends about his dream to his friends and Darius' concern for him

"Darius is a bit weird though isn't he" Martin whispered when Darius left the Common Room and headed down to breakfast "I mean he talked to us on the first night but since then he's always been alone".

"That's not true" Gary countered "I see him hanging out with those weird Scamander twins all the time"

"Lorcan and Lysander are not weird" Lily huffed hitting Gary on the arm with her copy of _The Standard Bool of Spells Vol.1_.

Today was the day of the duel and Hugo couldn't wait, he spent all day anxiously counting down the hours and couldn't focus in any of his lessons, Professor Nott noticed this and took five points from Gryffindor for his inattentiveness. Finally the last lesson of the day beckoned with Professor Podmore. Podmore despite his age still retained his straw coloured hair and his square jaw combined with this gave his head the appearance of a thatched cottage.

"...and of course Doxies are venomous so be careful when approaching them" warned Podmore before the bell sounded heralding the end of their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson

"Don't forget I want twelve inches of parchment on Doxies by Monday" Podmore shouted above the sound of the students clambering for the door.

"Next stop the feast" Hugo mused "and after that the Room of Requirement".

The Hallowe'en feast was marvelous and all Hugo's favourite foods were served,plates of chips, gravy, roast beef and it was all topped off for ice cream and pudding for dessert. The headmaster Professor Flitwick made a speech bidding the students a Happy Hallowe'en and the addition of pumpkins everywhere as well as the low lit candles gave a very spooky feel to the Great the feast the group of them made their way up to the 7th Floor, Fred and Dominique met them on their way and wished the two boys luck, Hugo noticed that Bilius went a shade of crimson when Dominique in particular wished him luck. All of Hugo's worrying about actually finding the Room of Requirement was all for naught as he suddenly found himself face to face with the door.

"Ah so you didn't get cold feet after all Bravo" mocked Selwyn,

the four or five Slytherins there with him laughed and sneered at the group of Gryffindors and one Hufflepuff when they entered the room. Despite this Hugo was pleased to note that Selwyn's right hand was still bandaged from where the fanged frisbee's teeth had sunk in the day before. The two met in the middle of the floor and raised their wands before taking positions either side of the room, now with their wands pointing directly at them.

"On my count" announced Fiona taking a position in the middle of the two boys "1..2..3".

No sooner had Fiona said 3 did Selwyn shout " _Flipendo_ " sending a blue stream of magic at Hugo which sent him flying backwards. Hugo felt the air rush oyt of his lungs and one of the Slytherins giggled at Hugo lying on the floor. Undeterred Hugo rose from the floor and hissed " _Tarantallgra_ " causing Selwyn to begin to do a jig uncontrollably a look of panic evident on his face.

"Abaraxas do something" Selwyn roared at his second, Abraxas suddenly raised his wand but before he could let off a jinx Bilius stepped forward and screamed

"Oh no you don't _Confundus_ "

Abraxas blinked dumbly after being hit by the Confundus Charm but before he could recover Bilius let off a second charm " _Locomotor Wibbly_ ", Abraxas' legs started to wobble all over the placr before he collapsed with a thud unable to control them. By now Selwyn had recovered and he roared _Ebublio_ trapping Hugo inside a bubble for a brief moment before Hugo broke free and countered with _Rictusempra_ , Selwyn fell to the floor clutching his sides and laughing hysterically trying to supress the tickles that enveloped him. After a minute he got up embaressed and announced "All right you win this time Weasley but next time...", a cheer went up from Hugo's friends but while his back was turned a jinx hit the wall above him, turning swiflty Hugo shouted another spell at Selwyn _Mucus Ad Nauseum._ A large trail of snot started pouring from Selwyn's nose and started staining his robes, he tried to wipe the snot away but finally gave up and followed his fleeing friends out of the room.

"Why is it whenever we duel Selwyn something always ends up pouring out of his nose" laughed Martin.

"Come on lets get back to the Common Room and celebrate Hugo and Bilius' victory" Lily mused making the boys feel proud and slightly embarrassed, they proceeded to follow Selwyn's snot trail out of the room and proceed to the Common Room and celebrate into the night.


	10. The Lion Faces The Eagle

The first Quiddich match of the season took place on the following Saturday after Hallowe'en and Gryffindor faced off against the Ravenclaw side whose team was rumoured to be the best the House had ever produced.

"Welcome to the first match of the season" boomed an excited Hufflepuff speaker "I'm your commentator Caratacus Kyde and here come the teams.

At this Hugo and his friends watched excitedly as the Gryffindor team swept out into the middle of the pitch

"Weasley, Thomas, Potter, Devlin, Waters, Potter and O'Riordan"

The crowd cheered franticslly waving their flags and scarves into the air their breath appearing like dragon smoke in the chilly morning. Hugo cheered eyeing his sister riding on her Cleansweep, beside him Bilius waved a flag with UP GRYFFINDOR scrawled in gold writing against a red backdrop, Martin's face had red and gold paint smeared over it like an Apache warrior and Gary was screaming Gryffindor at the top of his lungs while waving his scarf in the air.

The Ravenclaw team flew over next and joined the Gryffindors in the middle of the pitch

"Boot, Gilliam, Duggan, Conroy, MacDougal, Kershaw and Oakey".

The Ravenclaw crowd roared their cheers rivaling the sound of the Gryffindors.

"Here comes Proffessor Wood with the balls...the Snitch is away...and there's the Quaffle.

There was a flurry of red and blue as the two teams fought over the Quaffle until Devlin a Gryffindor Chaser emerged and tore towards the Ravenclaw Keeper.

Devlin passes to Thomas who narrowly avoids a Bludger hit by Beater Kershaw and throws it to Albus Potter" roared Kyde "Good score he roared ten points to Gryffindor".

The crowd gave a mighty cheer when the Quaffle soared passed Boot and flew straight through the middle hoop.

The Quaffle is back in play, good dodge by Duggan who passes to Gilliam...ouch that must have hurt" winced Kyde when James smashed a Bludger straight into the Ravenclaw Chaser's side.

"It's back to Potter, who passes to Thomas who scores another ten points or Gryffindor with a cracking shot into the right hoop.

"Boot hits the Quaffle out straight to Conroy who is darting through the Gryffindors..watch your head," Kyde cried as a Bludger skimmed past the top of Conroy's head

"Gilliam has the Quaffle he takes a shot...and what a brilliant save by Weasley".

Hugo cheered louder than ever when he saw his sister kick the Quaffle away from the centre hoop but couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that he wasn't allowed play Quiddich until next year,

"Next year I'll get on the team" he vowed to himself.

Hugo turned his attention back to the game and heard Kyde roar "Great save by Boot" as one of Albus' shots was easily blocked.

A tiny flutter of gold flew past Hugo's head and he heard Bilius exclaim next to him

"There's the Snitch".

The Gryffindor Seeker O'Riordan spotted the Snitch too as he took off after it and about ten seconds later Ravenclaw Seeker Oakey was hot on his heels.

"The Seekers have spotted the Golden Snitch" boomed Kyde his voice more excited than it normally was.

Gryffindor scored twice more and Ravenclaw once more by the time that the Snitch had been caught.

It was only about four feet above the ground at the time and since Oakey was so hot on O'Riordan's tail they crashed and in the confusion O'Riordan manged to catch the Snitch.

Professor Wood blew the whistle and Kyde screamed "Kevin O'Riordan has caught the Golden Snitch, Gryffindor win, Final score 190-10".

"I thought they were supposed to be a challenge" teased Martin as they exited the Quiddich grounds, however by the time they had reached the outside Rose, James and Albus were waiting there for him with Lily.

"I'll catch up with you guys later" he said tearing towards his cousins.

"Where were you Lily" he asked immediately even before congratulating his sister and cousins which was not lost on James at all "Not even a you did great" he scowled before a wide grin burst onto his face.

"I was with mum and dad" Lily answered "They came to see Albus play his first game" and no sooner had the words escaped her lips did his Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry emerge from the pitch behind him.

"Congratulations Albus" his mother beamed giving him a big hug "You did great" , his father smiled fromear to ear and started congratulating him on his scoring.

"Not even a you did great" James repeated this time with a note of bitteness in his voice.

After having a short conversation with his Aunt and Uncle about how he was finding Hogwarts and Quiddich Hugo returned to his friends who were sitting in the Great Hall drinking from goblets of pumpkin juice.

"I heard the game was good" Fiona greeted Hugo and Lily when they sat down either side of her, "These two" she continued pointing at Bilius and Martin won't shut up about it the mouthy gits".

Gary just giggled at this and pumpkin juice came out his nose.

Hugo saw the Quiddich teams file into the room and take their seats at their House tables, Rose however wasn't among the Gryffindor team and five minutes later she finally arrived arguing with Scorpis Malfoy like she always was. As they passed Hugo could hear Malfoy trying to get a rise out of his sister

"..it wasn't that great of a save, I could have done better and I'm a Beater" he laughed.

"Joined at the hip they are, I'm surprised they aren't married by now"came a voice next to Hugo which sartled him.

Whipping around to see who it was he met his cousin James sitting next to him on the bench still in his Quiddich robes and eyeing Rose and Malfoy as they walked away.

"Honestly though they are way too close, they may not be going out but..." James trailed off his displeasure of Malfoy evident.

"I doubt she'd go out with him" Hugo tried to reassure him "Our dad would hit the roof and not come down 'til Christmas".

When the atmosphere became to uncomfortable to bear Hugo left the Great Hall with Fiona who also looked uncomfortable since all the talk was about how great Gryffindor were.

"Are you okay" she asked concerned "I thought you'd be over the moon today".

Hugo scrunched up his face and tried not to sound like an ass when he explained that he felt uncomfortable when his cousin got really moody.

"What do we do now?" Fiona shrugged clearly not wanting to listen to the merits of being a Gryffindor any longer,

"How about you teach me how to play that Muggle sport, we never got around to it last time", Hugo suggested.

"Brilliant I'll just get my Hurley and Sliotar and I'll teach you everything I know...I'll see you later" she waved and Hugo stood alone in the Entrance Hall, waiting.

 _AN-Hi everybody I hope I was able to portray Quiddich decently, I scanned the way it was done in the books for help but I don't think I'll be a great sport commentator anytime soon but thanks for reading and I hope to have the next chapter out tomorrow._


	11. War Stories

Hugo awoke one Tuesday morning not long after the Quiddich match to hear the sounds of bickering coming from the Common Room.

"...So what if I hang out with him a lot it's strictly platonic"

"I don't like him you know the grief his family has caused ours"

"Well maybe if you got off your fat arse and listened you'd know that he isn't like his family"

"That doesn't mean you should snog him"

"I never snogged him".

Hugo came down the stairs from the dormitory to find Rose and James arguing in front of the fireplace, evidently about Roses's relationship with Scorpius Malfoy.

"He never seems to leave your side that sounds a bit dodgy to me" James spat venomously

"You never leave Dean Thomas' side does that mean your snogging him!?" Rose spat back with equal venom

"That's different y'see..."

"What! Because I'm a girl it means if I hang out with any bloke it we instantly fancy each other"

"And do you?"

"NO!"

Hugo couldn't stand to listen to this any longer and cleared his throat to alert the two to his presence, the two turned the anger quickly leaving their faces and embarrassment replacing it.

"Um..Hugo" his sister began but before she could continue Hugo interrupted "Save it" and walked out off the Common Room to was only after his third helping of sausages in the Great Hall when his friends caught up with him. Martin sat down beside him at the table and nicked one of his sausages whilst Bilius and Gary were arguing about Quiddich,

"I'm telling you now Webb if you played the best the Tornados ever produced against the best the Prides ever produced-The Prides would win every time"

"Your being delusional Bilius, the Tornados have already destroyed the Arrows and massacred the Harpies last season alone-Portree doesn't stand a chance."

"Were they still arguing in the Common Room when you guys got up" Hugo asked nodding his head towards Rose and James.

James was sitting between Dean Thomas and a Sixth Year at one end of the table whilst Rose was sitting next to Malfoy at the other, Rose was complaining to Malfoy about something and James was glaring at them regularly.

"Oh..No but it was rather...icy in the Common Room" Bilius exclaimed Gary not sure it was the right answer.

Herbology first thing after breakfast turned out to be a disaster for Hugo and Lily. Professor Longbottom arrived into class with the intention to teach the students about Devil's Snare but got waylayed into a different topic altogether when halfway through the lesson a small gold Galleon coin fell out of his pocket and clinked against the hard floor.

"Sir" asked a pale faced Hufflepuff at the end of the Greenhouse "Is that one of those Dumbledore's Army coins I've heard about?",

Hugo grimaced at this as he knew from past experiences that whenever talk of the war was brought up people always stared at him because of his parents.

"Yes indeed it is Weatherby" Professor Longbottom replied happily, picking up the coin and showing it to the entire greenhouse. "One of the DA members gave one to all of us as a way of knowing when our next DA meeting would be".

Hugo turned a bright shade of red as he knew Professor Longbottom was talking about his mother.

"I heard you were at the Department of Mysteries the day He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named appeared." a lanky Gryffindor asked adding fuel to the fire.

"Indeed Spungen! Six of us against twelve Death Eaters-There was Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny, Luna Lovegood and myself".

At the mention of their parents names a great number of the class turned to Hugo and Lily, luckily Fiona and Bilius stepped in front of Hugo shielding him from most of their gazes, Martin and Gary were doing the same to Lily. Many people were also looking at Lorcan Scamander but unlike Hugo and Lily he didn't seem concerned about the amount of people staring at him, in fact he seemed to be in dreamlike state and didn't seem to notice anything at all.

"Takes after his mother" Hugo heard Lily mutter to him before muttering something about how cruel that sounded under her breath.

At the end of an excruciatingly long recap of Professor Longbottom's exploits the bell for the lesson ended.

"A moment please Potter, Scamander and Weasley" he called as they tried to exit quickly, when everyone had left the greenhouse Professor Longbottom had an embarrassed grin on his face and began to apologize,

"Sorry about embarrassing you in front of the class, once I get started I don't know when to stop I'm afraid." he grinned sheepishly.

"That's okay Professor" Lorcan exclaimed dreamily but Hugo and Lily weren't as easy with it as Lorcan was.

"Yeah it's alright" they both blurted simultaneously and Professor Longbottom dismissed them with a knowing smile.

Fortunately for Hugo no'one mentioned the war in his next class, unfortunately that class was also a double History of Magic lesson with the ethereal Professor Binns. Just the mere thought of the class made him want to fall asleep and it was no surprise that any of his friends were failing the class, he didn't worry about that though he just longed for the day he could drop the subject. No'one asked questions in Hugo's next class either partially because he was sharing the lesson with the Slytherins but mostly because it was potions with Professor Nott. Professor Nott was a weedy man about the same age as Professor Longbottom and most people were uncomfortable in his prescence because of the known fact that his father was one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. It was for this reason that the touchy subject of the war didn't rear it's head until by sheer dumb luck Professor Nott overheard the Gryffindor boy Spungen and one of the Slytherins discussing what Professor Longbottom had said when he was checking the students Wiggenweld Potions.

"Five points from Gryffindor and five points from Slytherin for talking" he boomed in a deep voice startling the two first years, "What exactly were you talking about that needed more attention than your schoolwork Draynor" he asked the Slytherin boy.

"Lee was j-sust t-telling me about what Professor Longbottom told him about the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, sir".

Hugo noticed that Professor Nott seemed to pale a bit and gripped the desk with one hand for support, "Don't speak of such things in my classroom" he yelled startling the two boys, "I shall have a word with Professor Longbottom about this later, in the meanwhile you two will both serve a detention on Saturday evening".

Bilius looked confused and muttered under his breath to Hugo "That's a bit harsh".

Later that evening in the Common Room Hugo Bilius was complaining about Professor Nott's meanness when Fred overheard what he was saying,

"There is a reason he acted like that y'know"

"Go on so tell us" goaded Bilius

"His dear old Death Eater dad was at that battle-got sent to Azkaban afterwards".

"No wonder he got angry" gasped Hugo

"I don't care about any of that I'm skipping the next potions class until he's calmed down" Bilius shrieked.

Fred laughed at this and handed Bilius a Puking Pastille "Here take this then, I nicked it from dad's shop in Hogsmeade last week when we were on the visit".

"Wicked" beamed Bilius as Fred spotted an attractive Seventh Year getting up to leave the Common Room and chased off after her crying "Hey, Lisa wait up!"

Hugo groaned suddenly realizing that all the attention he got was going to have even more negative effects than he thought

"Selwyn's going to have a field day about all this" he cried, sinking into one of the armchairs and pulling out his Potions homework assignment.


	12. Selwyn's Spite

Christmas came and went and the New Year of 2020 arrived as Hugo returned to Hogwarts from his holidays. The next Quiddich match of the season was going to be held the Saturday after they got back and excitement was in the air. Gryffindor were squaring off against Hufflepuff and fresh from their easy victory over Ravenclaw the Gryffindor team seemed unstoppable. Hugo immediately went to the Common Room to put his trunk back and was still wearing the itchy hand-knitted jumper that his grnadmother had given him for Christmas. It was just like the one he had gotten for his birthday in October except that it was Plum coloured instead of Crimson.

"Why do you wear them" laughed Bilius, when Hugo had reached the Common Room-"It's embarrassing", however he was forced to hold his tongue when Lily strolled into the Common Room wearing a Midnight-Blue Weasley Jumper.

"What was that about my new jumper Bilius I didn't quite catch that" Hugo asked coyly "I didn't quite hear you!"

Lily's head snapped up from where she was sitting and Bilius' eyes were darting back and forth trying to think of something nice to say.

"Oh..uh I said that they looked very warm and cozy" he finally settled on-releasing a sigh of relief when Lily's headreturned to the book she was reading.

"Never put me on the spot like that again" Bilius wheezed as they headed up to the dormitory

"Afraid my cousin might rip you limb for limb"

"Exactly-you see how she is when we're late to class".

On the Thursday before the Quiddich match disaster struck for Hugo when a familiar face bumped into him in the corridor,

"Watch where you're going Weasley" Selwyn roared, guiding his hand through his thick black hair.

"Ignore him" cautioned Fiona who was standing beside him.

"Shut it Aiken-why don't you change yourself into a cow or something-it would suit your personality".

Before Hugo knew what he was doing his wand was drawn and Selwyn was on the floor his legs wobbling from a Jelly-Legs Jinx.

"WEASLEY" boomed a voice from behind him.

Hugo suddenly felt cold and when he turned around to see Professor Nott's stern face peering down at him the coldness in his body suddenly felt Arctic.

"How dare you jinx another student-10 points from Gryffindor and detention with me on Saturday".

Hugo's world suddenly crashed around him, he was going to miss Quiddich and it was all Selwyn's fault.

"But sir-" Fiona began but Professor Nott cut him off "Enough Miss Aiken, I don't want to hear it".

Professor Nott quickly uttered the counter-jinx and Selwyn was on his feet running in no time.

It was only then that Hugo had noticed the tears in Fiona's eyes. it was clear that Selwyn's comment had stung her.

"Are you okay"

"Hm..Oh yeah...Fine" she whispered wiping away her tears and darting quickly down the corridor.

At dinner Hugo explained everything to the group as they huddled around the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall,

"I don't get what's his problem anyway" Lily roared earning a sympathetic "Here Here" from Bilius.

"Personally" Darius Jones muttered and the group swung round to look at him "It all comes down to family"

"What do you mean?" asked Gary.

"Well his grandfather was a Death Eater and it was because of Lily and Hugo's parents that he's rotting in Azkaban right now".

Lily shook her head "But he's been in Azkaban since a decade before Selwyn was born"

"It doesn't matter to him" Darius continued "He comes from a proud family and in his eyes the reason the Selwyn's name is tarnished is because of your family".

"I still don't like him" commented Bilius and there was a murmer of agreement amongst the group. After he made Fiona cry Hugo couldn't give a damn about Selwyn's pride or family name. Hugo looked over at the Hufflepuff table where Fiona was sitting and for a brief second their eyes met before she broke eye contact quickly her hair colour changing a bright-red in embarrassment.

"She hasn't talked to me all day since Selwyn made that comment" Hugo blurted out.

Lily put her hand on his and gave a faint smile "She's just embarrassed-give her a day or two and she'll talk to us again".

Saturday arrived and whilst evryone else headed down to the Quiddich pitch with their flags and scarves, Hugo wandeed down into the dungeons to complete his detention. Professor Nott stood waiting for him in the Potions storeroom with a box of labels in his hands.

"Today Mr. Weasley you'll be replacing the old labels on my potions ingredients with new ones".

Hugo nodded solemnly and got to work immediately,

"If I hurry I might be able to see some of the Quiddich game" but Professor Nott seemed to be reading his mind

"You will proceed slowly and carefully if I find one mislabeled ingredient then you will serve another detention with me next week".

The work was boring and tedious, the clock on the wall behind Hugo seemed to laugh in his face with the minute hand seeming to take an eternity to go by.

"Thats good" Hugo thought to himself "If time is going slow it means I can get to the Quiddich pitch sooner".

He double and triple checked the labels on each vial and jar before finally finishing on the very last bottle on the top shelf.

"You may go now Mr. Weasley and don't let me catch you hexing any more students in the corridors" boomed Professor Nott as Hugo put his final label on a jar of Flobberworms.

"Thank you sir" he muttered quietly before dashing out of the dungeons and up to the Quiddich pitch.

He reached the deserted stands in the Quiddich pitch panting and gasping for air. Hugo let out a groan-he's missed the match. He walked slowly and solemnly back to the Common Room hearing snippets here and there of the match from passing Gryffindors

"Did you see Weasley's save, she came out of nowhere to block that Quaffle"

"That was some trick O'Riordan pulled off-he actually leaped from his broom to catch the Snitch before Smith did"

"I don't think MacMillan will be leaving the Hospital Wing anytime soon-not after the Bludger Waters sent flying at him".

It was only when he reached the Common Room did he hear about the best game of Quiddcih he'd never see from his friends.

"It was amazing" Gary roared

"They seemed to glide through the air, effortlessly scoring goal after goal" waxed Martin lyrically

"What was the final score though" Hugo growled frustrated he had missed such a spectacular spectacle.

"420-40" shrieked Bilius draping a large Gryffindor flag around his body like a cloak and what's mre we only have to beat Slytherin by a hundred points to win the Quiddich Cup.

"Well at least I have a chance to see that" scowled Hugo as his friends continued to rub the match in his face.


	13. Puking Pastilles

_AN-Wow I can't believe that I have let this go for sol long, nearly two months. My apologies for letting it run that long but I was having trouble adjusting to college life and I'm up and down the country every other weekend visiting my grandmother (she has no wi-fi). Anyways the chapters will be updated more regularly now about every two days or so. Again sorry for the wait but I'll be starting Year 2 soon as well_

Hugo couldn't forgive Selwyn for making comments about Fiona like that "If it were one of the lads that would be different"he thought to himself "but picking on girls is completely different". Suddenly the door for portrait of the Fat Lady swung in and in walked Bilius and Lily arguing about Charms class.

"I'm telling you Lily it's a useless spell _Depulso_ when are we ever going to need it"

"Ok so, go without using it and when you end up in a situation where that spell is needed you'll be sorry".

Upon seeing Hugo in a gloomy mood in the corner Bilius quickly excused himself and sat himself down beside him,

"Alright mate" he whistled cheerfully "You're looking a little down".

Hugo sighed and explained his his irks to Bilius who listened quietly nodding his head every few seconds to show he was indeed listening,

"...And so now I want to get back at the little blighter" Hugo finished.

Bilius remained silent for a minute before cracking the knuckles of his left hand and reaffirming "So once more little Gilderoy is a thorn in our side...I say we fling him off the Astronomy Tower", before his face lightened and he called over to Lily "I think I just found a use for _Depulso_ after all."

Lily just rolled here eyes and retreated upto the girls dormitory; leaving the two boys alone.

After a minute of brainstorming of what horrible thing to do to Selwyn (Feed him to the Kraken, Give him to a werefolf etc.) Bilius jumped up exitedly and cried

"Do you still have that puking pastille your cousin Fred gave you?"

Hugo thought for a minute and a sly smile ended up on his face,

"Yes" he nodded.

At dinner in the Great Hall that night Hugo and Bilius headed straight for the Slytherin table to where a rather grumpy looking Selwyn was sitting with his usual gang of Slytherins- Abraxas wolfing down as much food he could find much to the disgusted looks of all around him.

"I'll distract him, you put the Puking Pastille in his goblet" Bilius muttered quickly as he got within hearing range of Selwyn.

"Ah Gilderoy, how is my favourite Slytherin tonight" Bilius boomed as if Selwyn was an old pal; Selwyn on the other hand looked at Bilius like he was filth and sneered

"Get lost McCreanor, I have no need for your pathetic presence tonight".

Selwyn turned to his friends for approval and as if on cue they burst out laughing as if they'd been told the best plan in the world.

Hugo quickly removed the Puking Pastille out of his robes and removed the antidote part and dropping the remainder into Selwyn's pumpkin juice with a satisfying plop. It was at that moment that Selwyn turned to Hugo and sneered once more "How's Aiken doing; Weasley-Still crying".

A cruel smile formed on Selwyn's lips which soon faded once he took a large gulp of juice from his goblet, slowly his face turned green before...

"Bleugh"

"Thar she blows" Bilius chortled as a large stream of projectile vomit splattered the table covering not only Selwyn himself but everyone in his little group

"Yuck" cried a dark-skinned Slytherin,

"Shut it Kane- bleugh".

It wasn't long before Professor Podmore and Professor Longbottom came down to investigate the scene and Hugo and Bilius' fun was broken up.

"What happened here boys!" demanded Professor Podmore,

"It's alright sir" came a voice from behind Hugo who turned to see who it was.

"Young Selwyn has just taken a bit ill" the boy continued, of all the people to save Hugo from a possibly ugly situation it was Scorpius Malfoy.

"Very well Malfoy" Professor Longbottom nodded "Escort down to the Hospital Wing".

Hugo looked at the table after the mess, a thick layer of green-brown vomit lay caked in over dinner plates, cutlery and the ancient table but before he could look at it too much Professor Longbottom's head was inches from his own

"Next time you use Puking Pastilles boys, please don't make as much a mess".

Hugo was momentarily stunned but when he saw Professor Longbottom's reassuring wink he felt his heart begin to beat regularly again.

"He knows what we did" he told Bilius on the way back to the Common Room,

Bilius adopted a stunned face not unlike his own was and simply stated "And he let us off?!"

Hugo nodded amused at Bilius' reaction,

"I guess Professor Longbottom's not as bad as I thought".

When the two got back to the Common Room a crowd of people were waiting for them inside, congratulating them.

"Nice trick" Martin mused

"Great job lads" Gary smiled patting them on the backs.

The biggest praise Hugo got was from Fred who being the biggest joker in the school gave him all sorts of new tricks to torment Selwyn with in future.

Rose however was not as impressed as Fred was and she wasted no time in pulling Hugo aside and giving him an earful,

"You are so lucky that Scorpius lied for you"

"I didn't ask him too"

"The only reason he did it anyway is because your the brother of his-"  
"-Girlfriend" Hugo interrupted but knew instantly that this was a mistake as Rose's face went scarlet and she swotted him aside the head.

"Best-friend" she affirmed and then stormed off.

Somehow Hugo knew that his antics would be included in Rose's next letter home to their parents.


	14. Midnight Raid

A few days after Hugo and Bilius' antics in the Great Hall, Hugo was strolling down from the Common Room to the Great Hall for dinner. The thought of the vast quantity of food being served in particular the juicy pork sausages and the creamy mashed potatoes made Hugo's mouth water. Finally Hugo made it to the ground floor and could smell the succulent food wafting in his nostrils when a Hufflepuff girl with medium-length straw coloured hair stopped him before he could enter.

"Hi Hugo" Fiona spoke softly, not daring to catch his eye.

It had been a week since Selwyn upset her in front of him and she hadn't talked to him since then out of embarrassment.

"Hi Fiona" he replied trying to coax the girl into her more relaxed state "How are you feeling?"

"Alright" she answered quickly, her cheeks flashing a bright pink

"Do you want to take a walk with me" she resumed quickly now locking her green eyes onto his blue ones.

Hugo squirmed and looked longingly at the Great Hall, he was starving and he wanted nothing more than to engorge himself in the Great Hall but Fiona was his friend and he didn't want to upset her further.

"Okay" he smiled with just a sprinkle of annoyance "Lead the way".

Most of the walk was spent in silence, the only sound between them being Hugo's stomach as he regretted more and more skipping dinner, they were now walking along the edge of the Black Lake taking in the inky surface of the water and skipping stones along the surface.

"I'm sorry I avoided you" Fiona said suddenly, startling Hugo and nearly making him fall over "It's just that..."

"Go on" Hugo encouraged her, wanting to find out why she hadn't been talking to them but all that happened next was her face scrunched up and she began to sob.

"Selwyn won't leave me alone" she sobbed, her hair slowly turning from straw to blue; reflecting her emotions.

Hugo felt anger flush inside him when he heard this but remained silent, hoping she's continue.

"He...he's been making fun of me for weeks when I'm alone and now..." she continued before a fresh wave of sobs drowned out her voice.

"Don't listen to him" Hugo offered soothingly "If he tries to do this again I'll make him pay...again".

Hugo moved to put his hand on her back but before he could she sprung up and gripped him in a big hug,

"Thanks Hugo" she sniffed, wiping away her tears "I'm sorry I didn't talk much..."

"It's alright" Hugo cut her off and before he could continue she hugged him again and bounded off towards the castle.

"Honestly she is half-mad" Hugo mused to himself as he watched her retreat out of sight.

That night Hugo lay in bed listening to Bilius snore loudly in the bunk beside, the sound filled the room and Hugo was the only one that seemed to notice as the occupants of the other bunks lay asleep as well. The only sound that resonated louder than Bilius' snores was Hugo's stomach as it cried in hunger. Finally it became too much for him and he rose up out of bed and put on his slippers and blue woolen dressing gown. Silently he crept down the stairs from the dormitory into the Common Room,

"Lucky Fred told me how to get into the kitchens" he mused to himself.

The Common Room was dark save for the dying embers of the fire and the moon glowing through the windows, Hugo was almost to the door when a voice called out behind him

"Little late for a stroll Weasley"

Hugo turned swiftly around but his heart-rate returned to normal when he saw that the perpetrator was Martin; sitting in one of the armchairs with a copy of _Quiddich Through the Ages_ on his lap.

"What are you doing up" Hugo whispered

"Why do you think-I'm surprised he hasn't woken half of Scotland the volume he snores at" there was a moment of silence before Martin asked "You?".

Hugo smiled wickedly in the dark;

"Fancy a Midnight raid on the kitchens?"

The two boys tip-toed down the Grand Staircase slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping portraits or much worse fall through one of the trick steps. It took about twenty minutes before they had reached the bottom and even then they still had to sneak about to avoid the Professor-or worse still; the ancient caretaker .

"We're almost there" Hugo whispered "Hurry up"

Martin hurried forward gulping " I like adventure as much as the next boy but not at the cost of being punished by Filch; he scares me".

"Shh" Hugo motioned "we're here".

The two boys stood facing a painting of a bowl of fruit hanging from one of the walls

"Where?" Martin asked looking around trying to spot the tell-tale door.

Hugo ignored the comment and found what he was looking for-the pear in the painting; and began to tickle the board that it was painted over. Suddenly as if out of nowhere a door appeared where the portrait hung and with a hefty shove Hugo pushed it open revealing the Hogwarts kitchen,

"There" he finally answered triumphantly.

The kitchen was a large room with a high stone ceiling and five wooden tables lay in the centre of the room.

"Look Hugo look" Martin bellowed excitedly pointing a pudgy finger to a bunch of disheveled looking creatures in the corner "House Elves".

Hugo approached one of the elves that was closest to him and politely asked the House Elf for some food.

"Excuse me" he began "But would it be too much trouble to ask for some cakes".

The House Elf had a long hooked nose and wing-like ears; and wore a dirty old tea-cloth as a robe. Upon hearing Hugo's request he bowed so low his nose almost touched the floor and spoke in a gravelly voice "Certainly young sir" and hobbled away.

Martin looked around the room in amazement and seemed awestruck by it's inhabitants "I've never seen a House Elf before".

"Just be nice to them or else my mother will find out and come down on you like an April shower" Hugo joked but countless hours of watching his mother knitting and the dozens of S.P.E.W. badges that he still found around the house made him not want to extend the joke.

It didn't take long for the House Elf to return with about a half-dozen Pumpkin Pasties and two large Cauldron Cakes and he bowed low once more and spoke

"Will that be all young sir?"

"Yes thank you" Hugo responded politely and the Elf bowed once more and retreated to some dark corner of the room.

The two boys exited the kitchens quickly and proceeded back to their dormitories when they saw a lantern light up the floor beneath them, Martin stifled a whimper and ducked out of sight but Hugo was frozen solid as he saw the skeletal Mr. Filch emerge from the 2nd Floor corridor onto the staircase.

Luckily for them he headed down to the 1st Floor purring "Come on my sweet" to a mangy old cat that followed him around the place.

The twp boys stumbled back into the Common Room under the withering look of the Fat Lady who did not take well to being woken up at one'o clock in the morning. In the end though the midnight raid was worth it as Hugo bit into the sweet centre of a cauldron cake and nearly died of happiness.

Martin laughed in delight at not being caught by Filch and swallowed about three of the Pumpkin Pasties in one before moving on to the remaining cauldron cake.

"Y'know we still hab to deel wiv Bill-e-s's snowing" Martin pointed out; his face stuffed with cake.

Suddenly the delight Hugo felt with eating the cakes was taken down a notch as he heard Bilius' snores echo into the Common Room from the dormitory.

"


	15. Lion's Pride

Sunday 8 March was a special day for Hugo and his friends. Not only was it the long anticipated Quiddicth final between Gryffindor and Slytherin but it was also Gary's birthday. Hugo, Bilius and Martin made another night-time kitchen raid to fetch a cake for the occasion and when the timid youngster finally came down the dormitory stairs; he was greeted with the sight of his three best-friends clutching a large chocolate cake.

"Happy Birthday" they yelled in unison;

Gary's cheeks began to redden as he stuttered a thanks to the lads; almost returning to his introversive ways from the start of the year.

Gradually the Common Room began to fill up with excited Gryffindors wearing all manners of clothing in support of Gryffindor; Hugo glimpsed hats, scarves, t-shirts and in one case a rather elaborate cloak almost identical to the long Quidditch robes the team actually used.

Breakfast in the Great Hall that day consisted of sausages, toast and scrambled eggs, and that combined with the food made Hugo feel oblivious to the world almost to the point of not noticing his own sister suddenly appearing across the table from him in her Quidditch robes.

"Oi Hugo" she finally yelled; tossing the wrapper from a pack of Droobles Gum at him.

"What was that for" he scowled annoyance flashing over his face.

"Fun" she replied calmly as if he had just asked her what day it was "Have you seen Albus anywhere he-"

"Yoiur going down today Weasley" came a voice from behind Hugo in mock intimidation.

"I'd like to see you make me Malfoy"; Rose retorted to the pale boy in Slytherin Quiddictch robes.

Malfoy just smirked and continued on towards the Slytherin table but was tripped about twenty feet up the table by a Fifth Year at the end of the table.

Bursts of laughter erupted from the Gryffindor table whilst the Slytherins roared insults at their laughing rivals from across the hall.

"Welcome to the Final match of the Quidditch up" Caratacus Kyde boomed across the Quidditch pitch "Today's match will be between Gryffindor-" a huge cheer went up from the Gryffindors with Bilius seeming to roar the loudest of all of them; "-and Slytherin" which caused the Slytherins to make their own cheers; trying to out yell the Gryffindors.

The Gryffindors lined up on their side of the field, Chasers taking the centre field, Beaters on both flanks, his sister Rose-the Keeper defending the Middle Ring and the Seeker hovering high above the rest. Suddenly a flash of green and silver zoomed past Hugo as the Slytherin team flew out to meet their rivals.

"And here comes the Slytherins" roared Kyde, signalling a new wave of cheers and roars from the Slytherin fans

"Flint, Lazenby, King, Cowley, Malfoy, Nettlebed and Phipps".

The Snitch and Bludgers were released and Professor Wood threw the Quaffle high up into the air-the match begins.

The flutter of robes that follows the Quaffle's release lasted longer than usual as the Slytherins fought hard before their Outside Chaser King emerged with the Quaffle tucked safely under his arm. James aimed a Bludger directly at King who quickly dropped the Quaffle but it was grabbed a few feet above the ground by his teammate Cowley. The Slytherin Chaser quickly sped towards Rose and before she knew what was going on Slytherin were up by ten points as the Quaffle soared through the Left Hoop. Boos ululated throughout the stadium by the crowd and an angry Rose threw thew Quaffle back out to Dean Thomas who sped forwards tossing the Quaffle to Devlin and then onto Albus who equalized Cowley's score and nearly knocking over Slytherin Keeper Flint in the process. The game went on for another half an hour tit-for-tat as each team's score reached the high 100s with the score eventually settling down at 180 points each.

Devlin tried to up the score for a Gryffindor lead but was quickly shut down by a swift Bludger from Scorpius Malfoy; Devlin stumbled and fell twenty feet to the ground and Gryffindor were down a chaser. Boos ulualated from the Gryffindor crowd again and it was here that the famed Slytherin dirty playing came into action. Beater Waters was hit over the head with a Bludger's bat, Dean Thomas was shoved into one of the towers and Slytherin Chaser Lazenby tried to dive-bomb into Seeker O'Riordan.

Suddenly it was sighted- The Snitch; and both Seekers were off, it was an easy battle as Slytherin's Seeker was slow enough as it was never mind the fact that he was using an old Comet 260 compared to O'Riordan on his speedy Nimbus 2001. Before long the Snitch was clutched firmly in O'Riordan's grasp and the cheer that echoed around the Quidditch pitch from the Gryffindor crowd seemed to shake the foundations. Hugo looked around at the scene, Bilius had Martin wrapped in a massive bear hug; his Gryffindor flag draped around the two like a cape, many of the older Gryffindors were snogging unabashed at who was watching. The gleaming silver Quidditch Cup seemed to sparkle in the sunlight and it wasn't long before the scene at the pitch moved to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What do you mean we can't get in" Bilius demanded off of Fred who blocked the First Years from entering their own Common Room

"No'one below OWL Year sorry boys"

Fred was leaning clumsily on the entryway to the Common Room with a half empty bottle of Old Ogden's he managed to sneak in held out in his hand.

Hugo stepped forwards now and tried to reason with his older cousin "I saw Rose come in earlier and she's only a Third Year".

Fred gave a drunken smile and countered quickly "Ah but she's on the Quidditch team". Before Hugo could continue his argument he noticed a Seventh Year girl come up behind Fred and try to beckon him inside

"Come on Freddie your missing the party"

"One minute babe" Fred then turned, smiled at the boys once more and closed the portrait of the Fat Lady in their faces.

"Great" Gary moaned sitting on one of the steps "We get the short end of the stick again"

 _AN-Sorry for the long wait between chapters college is really getting stressful for me as we've started getting our assignments. To top it all off I was away all day today was a friend's birthday so I was away until about 7 o'clock. To make up for this I'll have the next Chapter up tomorrow at about 6 o'clock GMT. Thanks for reading and staying with the story especially after my month long absence so that I could settle in to college life._


	16. The Calm Before the Storm

The last week of May was a hectic time for Hugo as the Year End Examinations were right around the corner and Hugo found himself on Friday evening studying in the Library with a pile of books taller than a house elf. Bilius sat opposite him; half-asleep at the boring History of Magic notes that Fiona had given him, Martin was neglecting his study but was busying himself reading about the Appleby Arrows in _Quidditch Through the Ages,_ Gary was frantically trying to cram as much Transfiguration notes as possible and Hugo himself was trying to quiz himself on how to brew a Forgetfulness Potion.

"What are you four doing" a stern voice boomed above them; Hugo looked up quickly expecting to see the livid figure of Madame pince but was met with the equally unpleasant sight of his cousin Lily being bossy. Trailing shortly behind Lily was Fiona who had a copy of _Transfiguration Today_ tucked under her arm.

"Move over" Lily demanded and before he could even utter a breath to argue; Lily and Fiona had him sandwiched between them.

"What's wrong with you" Hugo demanded gruffly

"You haven't studied all year but now when the exams are just around the corner you decide to open a book for once".

Hugo noticed Gary avert his gaze and Bilius seemed to increase his concentration on the History of Magic notes.

"Martin" Lily shrieked "Put away that book and start studying"; as she grabbed the copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ from his grasp and she tossed her copy of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ at him.

The atmosphere remained icy for another half an hour and Hugo and Bilius kept exchanging looks when Lily would get frustrated at her notes let out a deep-frustrated breath. Eventually she gathered up her books and retreated out of the Library.

"Fiona, you coming with me?" she asked The Hufflepuff girl shook her head slowly and responded with "No I can't; I've got to study Charms some more".

Lily nodded her head in acknowledgement and retreated out of the room; no sooner had she disappeared behind the door did Martin proclaim

"There goes Hurricane Lily; is she always this bad Hugo?"

All eyes turned to Hugo and he suddenly had to defend his cousin's grumpiness with a weak tirade about how stressed she was.

Hugo looked around the Library for the first time and noticed that although there were a lot of OWL and NEWT students around there were no other First Years.

As he got up to leave with his friends he noticed Fred beckoning him over to where he was sitting, Hugo excused himself from the group and went over to his NEWT level cousin;

"Hugo I never got to applaud you on your Puking Pastille prank in the Great Hall a few months back" he began before Hugo even had a chance to sit down.

"Thanks I guess"

"No listen; it was brilliant they say that Slytherin you pranked still checks his goblet of Pumpkin Juice for more of them".

"What's this all about Fred because I know you don't try to compliment someone if you're not looking for something" Hugo noted warily.

Fred's face went serious and he muttered "Very perceptive little cousin-which is why I'm here to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"In about a month I'll be gone from Hogwarts and with me goes the last of the Weasleys the exception being you and your sister of course".

"What does this have to do with anything" Hugo asked unsure of where this conversation was going;

"Well I need someone to continue on the Weasley tradition of being a clown and...well I doubt your sister will occupy herself with that-she's too busy trying to outdo Scorpius Malfoy at everything. So the bottom line is I need you Hugo to continue on the pranking tradition."

Hugo looked into Fred's serious face and he knew instantly that this was a real plea; Bilius and Martin would be up for it sure, Gary maybe, he couldn't see his sister, Lily or Fiona approving but so what if Selwyn "accidentally" swallowed a Ton-Tongue Toffee every now and again.

Hugo smiled at his cousin and shook his head "Okay why not";

the mischeavous grin reappeared on Fred's face at this and he couldn't help but feel pride with how much he had influenced his cousin.

Hugo turned to go back to his friends when he noticed that the had left.

Back at the Common Room Hugo found the boys and Lily continuing their studying by the fireplace. The wireless was on in the background with the commentary of a Quidditch match between Montrose Magpies and Caerphilly Caterpillars being announced by a dull voice unsuited to a sports commentator.

"Thanks for waiting for me" Hugo said sarcastically as he fell into one of the comfy chintz armchairs beside Gary

"You took too long" Martin simply replied not looking up from his copy of _Magical Theory_ ; Hugo took out a few books from his satchel and he began to study some Astronomy notes. Professor Sinistra said that the Astronomy Exam would be one of the toughest of their exams and Hugo wasn't looking forwards to it or the even more taxing Potions Exam with the bitter Professor Nott.

"Does anyone here know how the Gargoyle Strike of 1911 was resolved" Gary asked in a panic after his notes on the subject suddenly ended after the sentence "Eventually however the Gargoyle leaders of the Strike had to-".

Hugo's mind went blank and he suddenly felt at unease as well with History of Magic and he quickly replaced his Astronomy notes with History of Magic ones.

"Monday is not going to be a good day lads is it" Bilius mused- the weekend was going to be very bleak indeed.


	17. Exam Time

Monday morning came and with it the first of Hugo's exams- Potions.

That day the dungeons were particularly icy as the tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. The task for the young First Years was to successfully brew a cauldron of Wiggenweld Potion for Professor Nott. The weedy Professor quietly moved around the room checking the students progress; sometimes turning his nose up at a disastrous sample or giving a quick smirk when a student somehow managed to follow his instructions from memory.

Hugo's messy hair hung out especially today as every ten seconds he ran his hand through his bushy-brown mess; trying to remember how many drops of Salamander blood he was supposed to put in or what colour it should turn when heated. When professor Nott passed his desk he gave a quick glance into Hugo's cauldron and Hugo could feel his heart skip a beat as he tried to read the strict Professor's face for a clue to see f he was doing alright. Across the room Bilius' potion had turned a sick green colour and Martin's had turned yellow. Pretty soon however Hugo's Wiggenweld Potion turned a light-green shade and he let out a sigh of relief-he had managed to successfully brew the potion after all.

Defence Against the dark Arts was after Potions. professor Podmore was much kinder than Professor Nott so Hugo felt more relieved when it was his turn to be tested. Hugo had to cast a couple of spells which they had covered during the year namely the Knockback Jinx, Red Sparks, Green Sparks and the Curse of the Bogies. Hugo felt he did quite well on most of his spells but he was a bit worried about his red Sparks as they looked more pink than red.

On Tuesday Hugo had Herbology where the task was simply had to repot Devil's Snare and use Lumos Solem to wither it. Hugo felt he did the best in Herbology and he noticed professor Longbottom giving him a quick wink out of the corner of his eye.

History of Magic was the most boring and draw out of the exams as the Gryffindors had to sit in front of Professor Binns for an hour and answer his questions on the Gargoyle Strike of 1911; something in which Gary was panicking with as his unfinished notes let him down, Lily was nearly asleep by the end of the exam.

Wednesday brought with it Astronomy, Charms and later on in the evening Astronomy. Charms was simple enough as Hugo had to demonstrate his knowledge of the Summoning Charm on a bottle of ink on the new Charms Professor Blinkly's desk. Transfiguration was a little more complicated as Hugo had to transform a matchbox into a thimble in which he displeased the Transfiguration Professor Summerby by leaving a matchstick still leaning out of the thimble.

That evening brought the last of the exams with professor Sinistra's Astronomy class. The warm afternoon turned into a nippy evening and Hugo deeply regretted not bringing hi scarf with him. His task was to draw a map of Jupiter and four of it's moons within an hour. However boredom soon set in and Hugo found himself staring at the other students; Lily was waiting by her telescope with her scroll completed, Martin had barely started his, Gary was struggling to chart the position of one of the moons and Bilius was almost motionless; staring through his telescope. Professor Sinistra's voice broke Hugo's concentration when she announced ten minutes remaining and Hugo rushed to complete the assignment; He had just put the finishing touches on Io when time ran out.

As soon as Hugo was free from the exams he rushed straight to the Common Room and plonked himself down on one of the comfy armchairs and made himself oblivious to the world. It wasn't long before the rest of the Gryffindors piled into the Common Room discussing the exams

"I'm telling you" martin insisted "that Nott sabotaged my potion somehow"

"You added the Flobberworms too soon that's where you went wrong" Lily retorted and of course the annoyance in her voice made any possible challengers to her statement hold their tongues. Bilius sat down on the armchair next to Hugo and proceeded to make himself as comfortable as possible by taking of his robe, jumper, tie and loosening most of the buttons of his shirt.

"I'm done no more" he declared; sinking lower and lower into the folds of the armchair.

Hugo nodded his head in agreement, he couldn't continue doing school-work even if he were offered a million Galleons. Gary sat in the corner and seemed resigned to failure; Hugo knew that he hadn't done well in History of Magic and Professor Nott had given him a snide look in Potions but he didn't think that Gary was going to get a Troll grade. Hugo wanted to say something encouraging to Gary about his friend's exams

"Maybe you did better than you realize" or "Don't worry it will be okay" came to his head but in the end nothing came out of his mouth.

"I wonder how our good friend Gilderoy got on with his exams" Bilus exclaimed clapping his hands together in what he thought was going to pass off as casual,

"Probably got all Trolls just for existing" Hugo quipped which caused them all to erupt in a fit of laughter-even Gary.

"I wouldn't worry about his results Hugo" Lily finally said brushing a tear from the corner of her eye; "I heard from Molly Bulstrode in Slytherin that his cauldron practically exploded in Potions".

A new fit of giggles emerged from this and the slight hope that Selwyn might have to repeat, but their exams were over and Hugo had a pretty good feeling that they had all made it into their second year

 _AN-Thanks all for sticking with the story from the beginning it's nearly over now and Year 2 should hopefully up almost immediately after Year 1 ends. by this time next week this part will be complete and it really is relieving to finally have it over and done with._


	18. Homecoming

Th time soon came for Hugo and his friends to get the results of their exams. On the day in question Hugo lied in bed for a full twenty minutes before he could even dare open the letter that was waiting for him. Bilius had already opened up his as soon as he saw it and gave a hearty cheer and jig when he found out that he hadn't failed any subject. Martin was lying comatose in bed still asleep and Gary was staring at the envelope with his name written on it.

"He's excited" Hugo said calmly to Gary; throwing himself down in one of the chintz armchairs by the fireplace

"If you think he's bad you should have seen Lily she go Exceeds Expectations in everything except Charms"

"What did she get in Charms I mean did she pass" Hugo asked wary that Lily would get in a bad mood over that grade

Gary smirked "with flying colours she got an Outstanding".

If possible this made Hugo feel worse about his grades, now he had to make sure that he passed everything to her standards as well as his.

"What about you go on open it" Hugo nodded at the envelope clutched firmly in Gary's hand.

Gary nodded meekly and slowly opened the envelope and took out the parchment inside; suddenly Gary went chalk white and tried to say something but he couldn't get the words out.

"That bad huh" Bilius roared from across the room when he noticed Gary's aghast expression.

Hugo peeked at the parchment and couldn't believe it Gary had gotten all Outstandings.

"Merlin's Beard Gary your a bloody genius".

Bilius came over and took a look at the grades

"it's settled so I'm copying of you next year-just wait until Lily realises she's no longer the smartest".

Upon seeing Gary's grades Hugo suddenly felt a wave of Gryffindor courage wash over him and he proceeded to find and open his.

"Here goes" he thought to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut and opened the letter; opening his eyes he found his grades staring him in the face

Defence Against the Dark Arts Outstanding

Herbology- Outstanding

Charms- Exceeds Expectations

Astronomy- Exceeds Expectations

Transfiguration-Exceeds Expectations

Potions-Acceptable

History of Magic-Acceptable

Hugo felt his heart rate return to normal and he gave a sigh of relief.

"Looks like you haven't failed either" Bilius smirked and before Hugo realized what he was doing he was dancing around the Common Room similar to how Bilius had been.

Later that evening was the End of Year Feast took place in the Great Hall; giant plates of food covered every square inch of the Gryffindor table and from there the time flew by and it wasn't long before Hugo stood on the platform in Hogsmeade ready to board the Hogwarts Express to London.

"Come on Hugo we'll be late" his sister shrieked at him as she boarded onto the train; Hugo turned to Martin, Bilius and Gary as they made their way to the rear of the train,

"It's settled so" boomed Bilius "You'll be visiting me next month and until then see you guys"

"Bye" Gary called

"See you then".

As Hugo prepared to board the train he found himself face down on the platform and a certain Slytherin running down the platform from behind him.

"Just ignore him" Hugo heard an Irish accent say from behind him and when he turned around he was greeted by the kind smile of Fiona,

"Hi" Hugo greeted her "I guess I'll see you next year"

"Yeah" she responded "I'll write to you during the holidays if your okay with it"

"Of course you're my friend after all".

Hugo felt flattered that she'd asked him permission but before he could say anything further she gave him a big hug and retreated into the one of the carriages. Hugo heard a k knock on the window next to him and Lily was there looking out at him beckoning him to hurry up;

"I guess I;ll see you next year Hogwarts" Hugo declared and joined his cousins and sister in the train.

 _AN-That's it for Year 1 everyone thanks for reading and I sincerely hope that you enjoyed it. Also I have exams coming up soon so I wont be able to upload until the holidays start. However I have a favour to ask-if there are any artists out there I'd really like to have my own cover art made specifically for the fanfic. PM if interested._


End file.
